


In the life of Choni

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Hey guys so this is a series of oneshot in choni's life so a lot of little moments that will happen through their life together.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a new one I'm really happy about it for now. I hope you'll like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time they met.

It was the first day of school after Christmas Holiday. Cheryl wasn't so happy to come back, since today some new students were arriving at her school. The southside scums, so many teenagers with no intention to learn anything, but with all the intention of breaking everything in this school. Cheryl's school the only place in her life where she could reign.

Veronica Lodge was annoying she wanted to help the scums to settle in their new school. So on the Monday back after Christmas Holiday, she was there to gather the Southside High students. Cheryl was watching them from the stairs, they were all wearing leather jacket and jeans with holes on it. They were loud and the redhead hate them all already, they were going to ruin everything. Veronica was explaining to them how to go to their class in the morning.

She was observing in silence, she saw a girl beautiful brown eyes, caramel skin, she was small, but she was even louder than the boys. She has pink highlight in her haïr she was truly a beautiful girl, Cheryl got lost in the moment and fixed the Girl. The other girl saw her looking in her direction.

_"Like what you see red?"_

_"Why would I like watching southside scum"_

Veronica heard Cheryl's comments. _"Cheryl can't you be nice for once?"_

Cheryl rolled her eyes. _" It's not of your business Veronica. Take care of the other this one is mine."_ Toni on the other hand, saw this girl as a challenge the red haired was gorgeous. beautiful eyes, plumb lips, her hair and those long legs. Toni is going to date this girl for sure.

Her Friend Sweet pea tried to stop her to go there not wanting for the serpents to get in a fight the first Day. _"Don't worry sweet I'm not going to punch her"_ She walk by Cheryl looking at her, and the taller Girl was feeling intimidated by her but she tried to not show it.

_" How did you call me?"_

_"Southside scum"_

_"You got balls to call a bunch of gang member that, I could rip you off all by myself."_

_"Oh please you should be scared of me I'm Cheryl Blossom. Everyone fears me."_

Toni closed the gap between Them. _" Well miss Blossom you just find someone Who's not scared of you."_

_"Oh wait for it ,I'm going to make your life a living hell."_

Toni giggled at that. _" You do know I'm from the southside, my life has been already hell, babe."_

She was so fast at answering and she was so damn cute. How annoying was she. Cheryl kind of love to hear the other girl called her babe, and she wanted to pin her against this wall and kiss her so badly.

Everyone was watching them and felt the tension between them. It was not a secret for anyone at Riverdale High, Cheryl was a lesbian and no one could really tell if one of the girl would punch the other or if they were going to kiss.

_"Well, we'll see how long you will survive here "_

_"I'll stay as long as you are here babe."_

Cheryl rolled her eyes, annoyed and weirdly turned on by the pink hair girl. She had nothing to say to that the two of them stay in silence for a minute, looking in each others eyes. Toni bite her lower lip, she knew that the red haired was intimidated by her.

Cheryl back off from Toni.

_" Not that I don't like talking to you chacha. But I need to get to class so I could go to college, I know for you education is an abstract concept. So Toodles."_

Cheryl Blossom walked in the direction of her class while Toni looked at her, those long legs, this toned butt. Her long red locks in which Toni wanted to put her hands in. She was beautiful and Toni now had a personal objective. She's going to date this girl.


	2. The flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They flirt a lot before their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys I really like this series I have a lot of fun writing it enjoy!

The southside students were at Riverdale High For 2 months now, Toni had almost all her classes with Cheryl, the 2 girls were in the advanced program, which surprised the red head since she thought all the serpents were brainless. In fact Toni was pretty brilliant.

The first few Weeks Cheryl kept her promises, she was always making bad comments about Toni or her friends and Toni always snapped back at her, Cheryl was so annoyed by her, she didn't know what to say anymore someone was better than her for insults.

After the first month they tolerated each other and not making comments against one another. They weren't friends and they didn't talk.

That was until this stupid English assignment. Miss Carter, their teacher had the brilliant idea to pair a serpent with a former Riverdale High students. _" Okay students I made the teams for you, so you'll learn to know each other it's gonna be fun."_

Toni was really happy and she hoped to be paired with the red head. Cheryl was praying to be pair with anyone but Toni. The Teacher started to call the teams. _" Fangs Fogarty with Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews with Joaquin desantos."_

Miss Carter was naming all the students, she almost called all the name, only four was left Toni, the tall pea guy, Veronica and herself. At this Point she would prefer to be teamed with the pea guy at least she'll have control with Toni, this homework will be exhausting.

_" Veronica Lodge with Sawyer Peabody and Miss Blossom with Antoinette Topaz."_

_"Shit"_ Cheryl said, Toni, on the other hand had this little smile on her lips, The red hair knew it was going to be a hard assignment.

All the students sit with their partner so Toni took the seat besides Cheryl. _"Well, Hello Blossom"_ She said with that fucking smirk on her face.

_"Well, I think it will be better for both of us is we just finished it as soon as we can so we won't have to tolerate each other."_

_" Calm down Blossom it's just some English project we are both adult no need to rush I'm not going to bite, you are something, we just work at the same pace than the other. So are we going to your house or you're coming to mine?"_

_" You can come to mine, my mom is not there tonight give me your phone I'll give you my number."_

Toni gave her her phone, _" Wow ,I have Cheryl Blossom number before our first date, I'm honoured."_

_" Well,don't get too excited, we are only working on this project There will be no dates, no friendship, nothing more."_

_"We'll see about that Cheryl."_ Toni smirked again, then, the ring bell. _" See you tonight babe."_ Toni went to her next class while Cheryl went to her locker thinking about the other girl who was so confident.

After school Cheryl went directly home and wait for Toni to text her. 

**Topaz: Hey Blossom you want me to come now or after dîner?**

**Bombshell: Whenever you want, I don't care**

**Topaz: Since I wanna spend more Time with you, I guess I'm coming now 😉**

Cheryl rolled her eyes at this text. She was really annoying. Toni arrived 15 minutes later, she knocked on the door. She had a bag from pops with 2 milkshakes in her hands. Cheryl came downstairs to open the door.

_" I figured you haven't eaten yet."_

_"You are right, I'm hungry, come in."_

Toni stepped inside the house. _" We are going upstairs to my room."_

_"Already taking me to your room, I thought you would buy me dinner first."_

_" God you are so annoying could you stop flirting with me."_

_" Oh please Cheryl, I know you like it"_

Cheryl blushed Toni was right, she liked it. The pinkette saw the light red on her cheeks.

_" You're cute when you Blush Bombshell, red is really your colour."_

_"Can we just do this project ,so I don't have to talk to you anymore."_

_" We can work but I'm still talking to you."_

They started working Toni had really great ideas she was good at school. She was always flirting with Cheryl, but to be honest the red head liked it and she started flirting back. _" Who knows a serpent could be that brilliant."_

_" I'm a woman of many talents Cheryl."_

_" Yeah, maybe you could show me a talent of yours someday."_

_" It will be my pleasure Bombshell."_

_" I hate to say this, but you are really not that bad."_

_" You are not that bad either."_

_" I forgot to thank you for the food. How do you know my favorite meal?"_

_" To be honest I asked Pop tate. I wanted to impress you."_

_" Why are you nice to me? I was awful to you."_

Toni took her hand. _" I had the feeling that you are a good person, plus you are really hot."_

Cheryl blushed again Toni saw it and smirked. _" Such a charmer miss Topaz."_

_" Hey Cheryl, would you like to... Go on a date with me?"_

_" Well, since you are so nice to me, I could give it a shot."_

_" This is going to be your best date ever."_

_" Confident enough."_

Toni smiled. " _It's getting late. I'll go home, so let's say Saturday night I'll pick you up at 6."_

_" Alright, see you then."_

Toni kissed her on the cheek before she left the house. Cheryl was alone in her bed thinking about this pink hair girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, don't forget to Leave comments or Kudos it's always appreciated. Don't be shy to give me suggestion about what you would like to read.


	3. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date of Cheryl and Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know penelope is not a crazy bitch in this

The week passed really fast. Cheryl and Toni had a couple of classes together, which was great now that the Redhead actually appreciate the other girl, Toni was really flirty with always making Little comments or saying compliments to the taller girl.

It was Thursday morning and their date was on Friday night. Cheryl still had no Idea of where they were going. She was at her locker grabbing her book for her English classe when Toni Topaz stopped by. 

_" Hey blossom How are you?"_

_"Hi Toni I'm good what about you."_

_" Well, I'm really good, but this skirt you are wearing is disturbing me."_

Cheryl smirked at her comment she knew that this skirt was short and that she had great legs with those heals on. She leaned herself against the locker looking at Toni with an innocent look. _" And why is this disturbing you Toni this is my usual clothes"_

_" Let's just say I really like your legs."_

_" Thanks, it's not my fault if you can't control yourself Toni."_

_"You're right Bombshell. I'm here for a reason."_

_" What do you want Toni?"_

_"It's about our date Tomorrow night."_

Cheryl smiled. _" Are you going to Tell me where are we going."_

_"No Cheryl I don't want to ruin the surprise. But I need you to wear warm clothes, something comfortable."_

_"Okay then, but I will not be sexy like always in that case."_

_" Oh Cheryl believe me, I'm sure you are going to be sexy as hell in a large hoodie."_

_"Great then I'll see you tomorrow"_

_" Yes I'll be at tout house at Seven."_

_"I'll be waiting for you Toni."_

With that the two girls went separate ways to their classes of the day. Toni had a great Idea for their date and she was looking forward to it.

On Friday night Toni got dressed, she was wearing black jeans with a Radiohead T-shirt, some blue flannel and obviously her serpent jacket. For the occasion she borrowed sweet pea's truck since she didn't know how willing Cheryl would be to go on her bike for their first date. She parked the truck in front of the Blossom mansion and she went to the front door and knocked. The door opened and IT was not Cheryl but an older redhair woman probably her mom.

_" Hi I'm Toni ,I'm here to pick up Cheryl."_

_"Of course, dear come on in she's in her bedroom getting ready."_

Toni followed the woman inside. _"Cheryl your friend is here. So Toni where are you taking her ?"_

Obviously the woman know they were going on a date and she seems cool with that. _" It's a surprise, I can't tell you but I'm sure she's going to like it."_

Cheryl came downstairs, she was wearing red pants with a black hoodie. Toni smiled when she saw her. _" You look stunning like always Cheryl."_

_" You're such a charmer Toni Let's go before you make me blush in front of my mom."_

_" Have fun girls and Toni bring her back before midnight."_

_"No problem Miss Blossom."_

They went out and sit in the truck. _"Are you going to tell me where we are going now Toni?"_

_"No you'll see when we'll get There"_

They drove for about 20 minutes when they arrive in a glace they parked in front of a big White screen. _"So it's movie night tonight babe."_

_"Wow, you did that for me."_

_"Of course beautiful evening for a beautiful girl. Come, we'll sit in the trunk._

Toni puts a little blanket below Them and a warmer one to put on them. They had pillows, chips, pop corn, chocolate, candies and soda. Everything to have a really good evening. 

_" you really thought about everything. I'm impressed."_

_"Sit with me?"_

Toni helped Cheryl to get in the trunk and the two girls got settled on the blanket. Toni started the movie on her phone and it appeared on the big screen.

_"The notebook. How do you know this is my favorite movie."_

_"Ronnie told me I really love that you are a romantic girl miss Blossom."_

They watch the movie Cheryl was getting cold easily, so after an hour into the movie she was cold and Toni saw it.

_"Hey Cher you can cuddle with me if you want, I'll keep you warm."_

Cheryl gets herself closer to Toni and she cuddled with her Toni wrapped the blanket tighter around Them. She started stroking Cheryl's hair, she really loves those red locks. Cheryl liked it a lot.

_"I think this is the best date I ever had Toni."_

_" Wait until the other one, it's gonna be even better."_

_" What could be better than watching my favorite movie cuddle with a beautiful girl who likes playing with my hair?''_

_" You'll see babe I have a lot of Idea for you."_

They watch the movie until they end and Cheryl was crying, she found it so beautiful.

 _" This is exactly the kind of love I want without all the angst in the beggininng._ " She turned to look at Cheryl, who was crying. _" I didn't know you were the kind of crying during movie."_

 _" It's just really beautiful."_ Toni slowly wiped her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

_" I had a wonderful evening Toni"_

_" I'm happy you liked IT, Would you want to go out with me again._ Cheryl had a big smile on her face when Toni asked her. _" Of course Toni."_

_" Breakfast Tomorrow at Pops?"_

_"Sounds great."_

_"Nice come on I need to get you home so I make a good impression to your mom."_

_" I'm sure she's going to love you."_

_" I hope so cause I'm planning to stick around for a while."_

They drove back to Cheryl's home and Toni accompanied her to the door.

_" Would you like to take a ride on my bike tomorrow."_

_"Only if you promise you won't kill me on this death trap."_

_" I'll be really careful with a precious cargo like you."_

_"Then I'll say yes."_

_" I'll get you at 10."_

_" Perfect Toni."_

_" Have a good night"_ Toni get herself closer to Cheryl.

_"You can kiss me if you want to Toni."_

Toni closed the gap between them, their lips touched and it was so soft. Toni knew Cheryl will be a good kisser. The kiss was slow and soft it last until the girls needed to break the kiss for air.

_" Wow Bombshell you know how to use those lips."_

_"You're not bad yourself Topaz."_

_" Sweet dreams Cheryl, see you Tomorrow."_

Cheryl entered into her house with the Biggest smile on her face while Toni went back home and she was really happy.

Cheryl Blossom will be hers someday.


	4. The girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They become girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far, I have like 8 chapters written, I really don't know how long it's gonna be, but I'm thinking about maybe 20 chapters. Have fun reading it guys.

After their first date, the girls spent a lot of time together, at school, on date or just simply in their room.

Cheryl was at her locker putting her books in since she had a free period like Toni. The pinkette went to see her. _" Hey Cher."_

Cheryl had a big smile on her face when she saw Toni, the smaller girl was melting when she saw her that happy. _" Hey T.T. I missed you yesterday."_

_"Me too Cher, I got an idea."_

_" What is it ?"_

_" How about instead of going on the study room, we could go outside, sit on the bleacher and spend sometimes together."_

_" Great Idea I love that."_ She closed her locker and walked to the doors.

_" Hey, wait for me"_

The girls went to the bleacher and sat down. They weren't officially together yet, but Toni wanted to ask Cheryl soon, they spent all their free time together and they were kissing like a lot, so she thought it was time to ask, but not now she wanted it to be special cause Cheryl was special.

_" So, Cher do you want to go out tonight?"_

_" Sure T.T where do you want to go?"_

_" There's the country fair in town would you like to go ?"_

_" Of course I love the fair."_

_" Nice I'll pick you up at 7?"_

_" Yes and come with your bike we can take my car for the evening."_

_" Okay Cher,"_

_" You always have good Ideas for our dates"_

_"You inspired me, beautiful"_

_"Oh yeah ? Well, there's a thing I would love to do."_

Toni smirked, she know what Cheryl was talking about she closed the gasp between them, she missed those lips. _" You can do whatever you want I'm all yours."_

Cheryl put her lips on Toni's they kissed slowly, enjoying the feeling of their lips together. _" You miss Blossom, are a really good kisser."_

_"I know I'm good at everything remember ?"_

They kissed again, but had to broke it cause the Bell rang. _" we have to go, I'll see you tonight?"_

_" Yes, Im looking forward to it."_

The girls went to the rest of their class for the day and went home so they could get ready for the evening. Toni put on black ripped jeans with a black t shirt. She wore a purple flannel and her leather jacket. When she was finally ready she went to the Blossom house. She knocked on the door and Miss Blossom opened the door. _" Antoinette what a pleasure again, Cheryl is getting ready upstairs come on in."_

She entered into the house. _" Good evening miss Blossom."_

_"Cheryl dear your friend is here."_

Cheryl finished her make out putting some red lipstick on. She wore white jeans with a red top and red sneakers. She put on a black sweater. She went downstairs. _" Hi T.T"_

_"Hey Cher you are stunning like always."_

_" Such a charmer Toni."_

Cheryl's mom Found the girls really cute together. _" Alright girls have fun and curfew is at midnight"_

_" Right mom, can Toni stay the night?"_

_"Of course Cheryl you know how we love to have Antoinette around."_

_"Thanks mom."_

The girls walked to the garage and got in Cheryl's car.

_" My mom like you T.T"_

_"I know, but I'm so lovable"_ She giggled.

They drove to the fair in Pickens park. They did some attractions and play some games. _" Miss Blossom would you like to have a big red Teddy Bear."_

_"Yes T.T please."_

_" I'll win one for you."_

They went to the shooting game and Toni was good at it, she was confident to win the big Bear. So she started shooting on the target and didn't miss a single one and she won that big Teddy Bear for Cheryl. _" Here you go sweetheart."_

_"Thank you T.T you are good at this game."_

_" I have many talents. Hey, would you like to go on the ferry wheel?"_

_" Oh yes, I love it you can see all the town it's beautiful."_

_"Let's go then"_ Toni had a plan she wanted to ask Cheryl to be her girlfriend on the wheel.

They got in the wheel, talked about everything and the wheel stopped at the top they could see all the town and the view was beautiful.

_" It's a lovely evening T.T like always."_

_" I wanted it to be special and I wanted you to remember this evening."_

_" It is special every time I'm with you it's special."_

_" I have something to ask you."_

_"Go ahead."_

_" We are hanging out a lot and went to a couple of dates together, we kissed a lot which I like a lot to be honest. But I want to spend everyday with you and I want to kiss you in the halls at school and hold your hand, show Everyone that you are mine. So Cheryl Blossom would you be mine and be my girlfriend."_

Cheryl smiled softly during Toni's speech. " _Who knew Toni Topaz was such a romantic, of course I'll be yours and be your girlfriend."_

_" Don't tell anyone I'm like that just for you babe."_

Cheryl had a big smile on her face. _" I love it when you call me babe."_

_" Well, It's only the begginning, can I kiss my girlfriend under the stars?"_

_"Of course you can, you can kiss every time you want."_

Toni kissed her, those lips were perfect, so soft and she tasted like Cherry her new favorite flavour. Cheryl deepened the kiss Toni could feel her smile against her lips. They kissed until the wheel stopped and it was time for them to get out.

_" You know Cherry is my new favorite flavour."_

_" You are really cute Toni Topaz."_

_" Not as much as you miss Blossom, Let's go home, I don't want your mom to have a bad impression of me."_

_" No worry about that, you charmed her."_

The girls came back to Cheryl's home and lay on her bed, they talked until the early morning and finally fell asleep.

_"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope it was okay, don't forget to leave Kudos and comments. If you have any Ideas about what you wanna see, just let me know I am really open to suggestions.


	5. The bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl told Toni about Nick st clair.

They were officially dating for 2 months now, Cheryl wasn't afraid to show PDA at school, since it wasn't a secret that she was a lesbian. Toni was really open about her sexuality too, so they were always holding hands and kissing each time they had the chance. 

Toni saw chery at her locker, without a word she just attached the other girl's lips. Cheryl deepened the kiss immediately smiling against her girlfriend's lips. She broke it after a couple of second. _" Good morning to you T.T"_

_"It's always a good morning when I see my beautiful girlfriend."_

_" So every day is a good day for you."_

_"Of course babe."_ Toni smiled and took Cheryl's hands and interlaced their fingers.

" _Would you like to come home for dinner tonight?"_

_" Yes babe I would love to."_

_"My mom always asking for you, you charmed her."_

_"Moms always like me babe, but your mom like me a lot I guess, it must be cause I take care of her wonderful daughter."_

_" You could stay the night, my mom will go out with some friends after dinner."_

Toni smirked. _" How could I say no to a night alone with Cheryl Bombshell. Of course I'll stay the night baby."_ She gave her some kisses just on the neck just to annoy her since she knew neck kisses were Cheryl's weakness. _" We are in school baby stop it"_ Cheryl giggled, and Toni stopped.

" _So I'll see you after school, I'll meet you at your car."_

 _" Okay, see you later."_ She kissed Toni before they went separate ways.

The last Bell rang and Toni walked to cheryl's car where the redhead was waiting for her. _" Hey T.T"_

 _" Hey Cher"_ She kissed her girlfriend. _"You ready babe." "Yes baby Let's go."_

They got to Cheryl's car and drove to thislehouse. They entered into the house. _" Hey mom, we're home."_

They walked to the kitchen where Miss Blossom was cooking diner. _"Hi girls, Antoinette I was so happy when Cheryl told me you were coming to diner."_

_" I'm really happy to be there Miss Blossom, Do you need any help?"_

_"No thanks dear, Cheryl what a nice girl you got here."_

_"I know mom."_

_"Diner will we ready in half an hour."_

_" Okay mom we'll be in my room doing some homework. Come on T.T."_ She took Toni's hand and went upstairs in her room.

_" You really have homework to do Cher?"_

_" Yes, but we could watch some TV if you prefer."_

The girls laid on Cheryl's bed and put on some Netflix show, they weren't really paying attention to it, too busy to talk and kiss.

" _Bombshell"_ kiss. " _I am so."_ kiss again. _" Addict to your lips._ " She deepened the kiss and Cheryl responded to it. _"Cherry is my favorite flavour now."_

_" You are so perfect miss Topaz."_

_" I could say the same about you Miss Blossom."_

_" I have some project with you when will be all alone."_

_" Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to it."_

Miss blossom knocked on the door. _" Girls dinner is ready."_

_" We are coming mom."_

They were all sat at the diner table eating the toast that Cheryl's mom had made. _" This is delicious miss Blossom."_

_"Thank you dear I'm glad you like it."_

They were all eating and chatting. _" So Antoinette, do you know what you would like to study in college?"_

_" Yes, I would love to study photography and journalism"_

_" Oh, interesting, you have to show me your photographs sometimes."_

_" Yes I'll bring some next time."_

The diner went by smoothly they were talking and laughing, Cheryl liked to see her mom and her girlfriend get along like that.

_" Mom you can go if you want Toni and I will take care of the dishes."_

_" Alright then, have fun girls and don't go to bed too late."_

_" Of course mom, don't worry."_

Her mom went to her date with her friends, while the girl took care of everything they did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

The girls went back to Cheryl's room, put on some Netflix show and laid on the bed. They started Kissing hard, they were making out a lot since they were official. There was always something to stop them to go further, Toni thought that tonight may be the night since they were alone. She started kissing Cheryl's neck, her hand reached the bottom of her girlfriend shirt and lifted it, she started to touch Cheryl's breast under the shirt and she could feel her girl getting tensed. _" Are you okay babe, we can stop if you want, I'm sorry if I went too far."_

_"It's not your fault Toni, you couldn't know, I thought I was ready for you."_

_" Talk to me babe."_

_" It's nothing ,Toni really."_

_" Hey, if you don't tell me I can't help you, is it because you're a virgin ?"_

_"No, I'm not, it's something that happened months ago, before I met you."_

_" Okay you don't have to tell me if you're not ready."_

_" No I want to tell you."_ They sit on the bed Toni took her in her arms and listen to her. _" So a couple of months ago, a friend of Veronica came in town, Nick St Clair, he seemed like a nice guy who just want to have fun. We were at veronica's having a little party, I was talking with him, with no further motive, since I'm gay I didn't want to sleep with him. He gave me a glass of champagne that he roofied, I drank it and minutes later I wasn't feeling well. Everything went black. I remembered waking up in Ronnie's bed. I don't really know what happened, but sex is kind of stressing me because of this."_

Toni hugged her. _" Babe ,I'm so sorry it happens to you. I will never do anything you are not ready to do. Don't worry I'll wait for you a life time if I have to, but if this dumbass come back here. He will remember me I swear."_

 _" You the best T.T, I know I am safe with you._ "

" I'll protect you always."


	6. The parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl meets Toni's dad.

They were dating for 5 months and couldn't be happier. Everything was really good between them, Toni was so soft and comprehensive for Cheryl. They were keeping their relation pg13 for now, but Toni was more than okay with waiting, she loved Cheryl for who she was and not for the sex.

Cheryl's mom liked Toni a lot, they were really getting along together and Cheryl was really happy about that. 5 months, it was Toni most serious relationship she was only doing hook ups before, but she was falling hard for the cute redhead. She thought it was about time she presented her girlfriend to her father.

She went straight to her home after school wanted to speak with her father. She didn't have a mom, she died when she was a baby, so it was only her and her father. He knew she was bisexual, but, he never met one of her girlfriend before. _" Hey daddy."_

_" Toni, I wasn't expecting to see you that early."_

_" I wanted to talk to you ."_

_" Well sit down it seems pretty serious._ " He sat at the kitchen table followed by Toni.

_" So daddy ,I'm seeing this girl and things are getting serious."_

_" That's why you are never home."_

_" Yes, I'm sorry daddy. I would like for you to meet her."_

_"Wow my little girl is in love, all in the parent meeting stuff, she must be special."_

_" She is, she is kind, carrying, she's the most beautiful girl in the world."_ He could see the stars in his daughter's eyes. _" Wow, you make me think of me when I met your mom."_

" _She may be the one dad."_

_" Invite her to dinner friday night, I'll be happy to meet her."_

_"Thank you daddy."_

The next day Toni was waiting for Cheryl at her locker, it was early since Cheryl was always the first in the school, she arrived right on time at 7:30 like always." _T.T what are you doing here that early."_

_" I wanted to talk to you babe."_

_" It must be really important for you to wake up before 8 in the morning."_ She giggled knowing that Toni wasn't a morning person.

_" In fact, It is baby. Are you free Friday night?"_

_"I'm always free for you."_

_" Would you like to come dinner at my house Friday, I really want you to meet my father."_

_" You want me to meet your dad?"_

_" Yes, you are my first real girlfriend and you are so special, I want him to meet you."_

_" Of course, I'll be there. I never met the parents before."_

_" Babe he's going to love you for sure, you're the best."_ She gave her a quick peck, smilling.

Friday night came by really fast Cheryl was nervous. She wore a cute red dress with white heels, she parked her car in front of Toni's house. It wasn't thislehouse, but it was a cute little home. She knocked on the door and Toni opened it. _" Hey babe, you look amazing come on in."_ She let Cheryl inside. _" Daddy she's here."_

Toni's father joined them he was really tall compared to Toni, who was so tiny. _"You must be Cheryl ,Toni talks a lot about you and she was right you are really pretty."_ Cheryl blushed a little and saw where Toni got her charm. _" Thanks Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

The dinner went very well Cheryl was talking with Toni's father about everything, she was surprised to see how cultivate the man was. Toni's hand was on Cheryl's tight all the time.

_" Cheryl you should come by more often it's a pleasure to talk with you. I could teach you some things on mechanics so you could repair your car on your own. It's a collection piece you know."_

_" Yes, it would be fun to learn a few things."_

They talk about how Toni was as a kid and how she was always in trouble. Cheryl was really happy with everything right now.

It was getting really late so Toni walked Cheryl to her car. _" I hope you had fun babe."_

_" Really your dad is a nice man."_

_" I'm happy you like him babe."_

Toni's father was watching them by the window, her daughter maybe dating girls, but he was a good father and wanted to be sure Cheryl was a gentlewoman. The two girls kissed languidly they broke the kiss after a couple of minutes. _" Text me when you got home babe ."_

_" I will Toni, good night."_

Toni went back inside with a smile on her face. _" You have great taste for women Toni."_

_" I know she's gorgeous."_

_" I saw you kissing her outside and things seem pretty heated. Do we need to have the conversation."_

_" No ! Dad, she's not my first girlfriend, I know how things work."_

_" Right I'm glad we don't have to talk about it . Just be careful and respect her."_

_"Yes Daddy, don't worry."_

_" I love you Toni and you had a good girl with You."_

_" I know dad and I Iove you too."_


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their 6 months anniversary, Toni has a surprise for Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised that the chapter look like an other fan fiction on here were Cheryl is searching for roses. I'm sorry if it looks alike, I was in fact inspired by a video On Mads channel were she's doing a scavenger hunt for travis.

6 months into their relationship the girls were falling harder for each other. Everything was mostly perfect, they weren't fighting, the parents loved their daughter's girlfriend, they were balancing time between their respective activities and their girl.

The two of them were busy, Cheryl had student council and the vixens, Toni had her serpent's business and her time with the boys, but still the love birds made a point of honor to always speak on the phone every night before bed and to go on a date at least once a week.

Cheryl was the romantic in the couple, she was all about soulmates and high school sweetheart and Toni really loved it, she was doing her best to make Cheryl happy by doing all those romantics little gestures such as taking her bag for her in school.

Their 6 months anniversary has been just on the corner and Toni had already planned all the evening for her gorgeous redhead girlfriend. She was walking to the cafeteria to catch up with the red haired after not seeing her all morning, she sat beside her at the table. " What's up babe ?"

" Hello T.T, well as you know I am planning my next routine for my vixens."

Toni made her usual cocky smile cause she obviously really liked seeing her girlfriend in that sexy cheerleader's outfit." Am I going to get a preview of this babe?"

" You are such a guy sometimes Toni."

"Can't help it babe, you are so hot in that outfit."

" If you are nice enough maybe I'll show you a little sneak peek of it."

" Do you have one of those football game this Friday?"

" No Toni, it's only next week, Why? Do you want to go out?"

" I have a little surprise for you, so Friday night be ready at 7 and you'll be the luckiest girl in the world."

" I love your little surprise" They shared a quick peck and it was already time for them to go back to class.

On Friday night Cheryl was waiting for Toni, but she didn't show up, sweet pea did instead. " Why are you there instead of my beloved T.T?"

"I'm part of the surprise Red." He handed her an envelope. Inside were written some instructions from Toni. 

**Hey babe, sweet will be your driver for tonight while I'm waiting for you to find me. It's a scavenger hunt and I'm the price baby so here's your first hint. Go to the place we meet for the first.**

Cheryl knew she needed to go at school. " Riverdale High sweet pea please."

"As you wish milady." He drove to the school were Cheryl get out of the car and when straight to the door where she found another envelope.

**You are good baby, I bet you'll find me in no time. Now go to the place I ask you on a date for the first time.**

" Back to my house sweet pea."

" She could have started with that we were there 10 minutes ago."

" Stop complaining and drive me ."

They drove back to thislehouse. Cheryl went to her room and look at her bed to found a new envelope. **S** **weet must be mad I make him come back him. 😁 Where did I ask you to be my girlfriend Cher Bear ?**

She went out and got in the truck. " Pickens park please."

" You love to have a personal driver don't you."

" Yes, I enjoy it."

They stopped by Pickens park, Cheryl went close to the place where the wheel was at the fair. The enveloppe was on a tree. **It's the last one, where did we have our first date?.**

She came back to the truck.'' Sweet water River sweet pea.''

They drove to the River. Sweet parked the Truck and they could see candle's lights on the shore.

" Go get your girl Blossom."

" Thank you for the night Sweet."

" You are welcome now go."

Cheryl walked to the candle lights where Toni was waiting for her a single red rose in her hands. " You found me baby."

" I could find you with my eyes closed T.T"

" I know we usually go out at Pops on our anniversary, but tonight is a special one. I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening Toni."

" Cheryl, for half of the year you have been my other half, the lights of all my days. Nothing can make me happier than your beautiful smile. You are one of a kind Bombshell and I'm the lucky one who gets to call you mine. Tonight I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I knew you were going to be mine that day you call me the Queen of the buskers. You were right, I'm a Queen, but I'm your Queen and you are mine. You are the love of my life Cher and I love you."

Cheryl was smiling with tears in her eyes. She was so happy. " T.T... I love you too."

They kissed softly. " Now my love we have two choices. We could go home and cuddle in bed. Or we could stay here and watch the stars a little bit."

" Let's stay here and we can go home after."

" As you wish Bombshell. Anyway, there's not a star who's brighter than you."

"Always a sweet talker Toni."

" I know you love it a lot."

"I love you a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it I have 19 chapter written for now ND probably 10 more to go, if you have something you would like to see just Tell me and I'll try to make this happen. Thank you to anyone Who Read this and please all kudos and comments are really appreciated.


	8. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni celebrate their 6 months together and make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure I'm writting it mostly for myself since I'm not sure anyone Read this, but for those Who are, well Enjoy.☺️

Cheryl blossom and Toni Topaz were madly in love for 6 months, no one would have thought that they would end up together when they first met. 6 months later they were growing stronger. If you asked the girls they would tell you that they met their soul mates for sure.

  
They hadn't had sex together on their 6 months relationship, obviously they were a lot of heated kisses and a lot of make out session with not a lot of clothes on, but no sexual intercourse for now. It wasn't the first time for neither of them, Toni had a couple of relationships on the Southside with boys and girls so, she wasn't really nervous for herself, but she was for Cheryl. The red haired had experience with both her first time was with a boy, Moose Mason when they were both questioning their sexuality, after that she dated Heather for 6 months and had her first time with a girl and that's when she realised that she was gay. She enjoyed it much more with Heather than with Moose. After that she was drugged by Nick st clair and she hadn't had sex with anyone since, but Toni was so sweet to her and understanding, she would wait for her to be ready.

Toni wanted their 6 months anniversary to be special, it was a big step in their relationship so the date night will be amazing for her girl. Tonight they weren't going out like they usually do, Toni's dad was out of town for work so she had the house all for herself, she had planned a little something. So she will grab some Pops, since she can't cook anything that isn't in a box, she had decorated her room with white candles and some flowers. The plan for the night was, Cheryl would come by at 6 they will eat and then go to Toni's bedroom so the pinkette could give her her gift and then give her girl a relaxing massage, after that they will watch a movie together and probably fell asleep together.

Cheryl was nervous for tonight, she knew Toni had a surprise for her, but Cheryl had one too, she was ready and tonight will be the night for them. She was getting ready, she put on a red skirt that Toni like with a black shirt with red high heels, she had match red lingeries just in case. She drove to Toni's house and arrived around 6pm. She knocked on the door. Her girlfriend opened the door, wearing black skinny jeans with a purple tank top that was revealing her breast. Toni had a big smile when she saw the redhead. "Hi baby, you are stunning as always."

" Hi T.T, you are gorgeous as we'll."

"Come in baby" she let her girlfriend in. " So since I can't cook I ordered Pops"

" It's perfect my love."

They sat at the kitchen table and started to eat. Talking about their day, Toni had worked all day at the Wyrm and Cheryl had spent the day studying. They finished the food. " Thank you T.T I was missing my milkshake."

" I have some other surprises for you."

" I have some too, mon coeur."

" We could go in my room, so you could get your surprise."

"Go then, I'm so excited to give you yours."

Toni got up, took Cheryl's hands and walk to her bedroom. She opened the door, revealing the white candle already lighted Up and the flower, with soft music playing in the background. " Wow T.T."

" You like it babe?"

" Yes, I love it." They sad on the bed. " Can I give you your gift?"

" Of course baby." Cheryl took a small box from her purse and gave it to Toni. " Open it T.T"

Toni smiled and opened the box, inside was a beautiful bracelet with some broloque on it, a little Cherry, a snake and a motorcycle, all things that Toni loved a lot. " Wow thanks baby, that's all the things I love the most. Help me put it on. " Cheryl helped her to put the bracelet on.

" Your turn now cher bear." She reached a little box in her drawer and gave it to the red haired. Cheryl opened it inside was a necklace with a snake as pendentif. " Oh that's so cute, I'll have my little serpents everywhere with me now. I love you." She leaned to kiss her girlfriend. " I love you too Cher. Now, since my baby deserves all the world, if you are okay with this I would love to give you a massage."

" Yes of course, I'm so tensed with all the school work."

"So stripped babe just keep your underwear." They already saw each other in only their underwear so it wasn't an issue. Cheryl took off her clothes and Toni saw the beautiful lingerie she was wearing she bit her lips, her girlfriend has a gorgeous body. The red head laid on her stomach on the bed.

" So miss Blossom, enjoyed your massage I'm taking care of you tonight."

Cheryl smiled and relaxed, Toni started massaging her shoulder, She was really good at it, she knew what pressure to apply and how to work on the knuckles. " Baby you are so tensed "

" T.T your hands are magic." Toni brought her hands to the lower back of the redhead. " Right there babe, god it's good."

Hearing Cheryl enjoyed this was doing things to Toni, but she continued her work, since her girl was appreciating this a lot. She moved her hands to her girlfriend's butt. " Is this okay baby?"

"Yes Toni it's perfect. You are doing an amazing job."

She massaged her butt cheeks and then moved to her tights she finished the massage by her feet. 

" Was it good my love."

" Yes baby, you are really good with your hands."

" I could massage you more often babe when you are tensed from all those cheer practices."

" Yes, this would be lovely, you are an amazing girlfriend.'

"I love you baby" she kissed Cheryl softly. "I love you too."

They kissed each other Cheryl was still in only her underwear and Toni found her really sexy like that she moved her lips down her neck, her hands were on her girlfriend's butt. " Shit babe, you are really hot."

"Toni.." Cheryl moaned. "Is this too much baby, do you want me to stop."

" No Toni don't stop, That's my other surprise for you. .. I..I want to take this to the next step."

Toni stopped Kissing her and looked her in the eyes. " Say it baby, I need you to say what you want."

"Toni I want you to make love to me."

" Then I'm going to make you feel so good baby." They kissed hard but still with love. Toni's hand were caressing her breast, she moved her hands to her back and she unclasped her bra. " Beautiful baby you are perfect." 

She trailed Kisses from her neck to her breast and took a nipple in her mouth making Cheryl moaned. " You are wearing to many clothes T.T." The red haired undressed her girlfriend leaving her only un her black underwear she started to kiss her neck while the Pink haired moved her hands between her tights and she started running her clit under her panties.

Cheryl was moaning Toni's name while taking a nipple in her mouth, still moaning which was making the sensation even better for Toni. " Cher this is good, don't stop."

Cheryl continued Working on her breast, Toni took off her girlfriend's panties and moved her fingers through her wet folds. " You are so wet baby, all of that for me."

"Only you Toni, stop teasing please."

"As you wish baby." She inserted 2 fingers in her girl's pussy, pumping in and out slowly.

"Harder Toni." She continued pumping hard making Cheryl moaned and getting wetter than she already was. " Humm you are dripping."

"Toni...." She was screaming her her name, Cheryl Blossom was a vocal and Toni loved it.

She put her lips on her girlfriend's clit, sucking it while still pumping in and out of her. And it's all it took for Cheryl to lose it. She came hard, screaming Toni's name. Toni helped her rode her orgasm when her girl came down her high she removed her fingers and licked them clean. " It was hot Cher, I love you."

" Wow Toni you really rocked my world."

" You said it yourself, I'm good with my hands."

" Your hands and your mouth."

"Come and cuddle baby."

" No baby, it's my turn to make you feel good. Lay back."

Toni laid on the bed and Cheryl trailed kisses down her stomach and removed her panties then she moved her lips to her clit, sucking it hard and then moved to her folds she entered her tongue in. Toni arched her back moaning. "Shit Cher..."

She was going to last long hearing her girlfriend came worked her up, so she was already on the edge.

Cheryl had her fingers in pumping in and out while licking Toni's clit.

" Shit babe, faster Im almost there." Cheryl obliged and pumped faster until Toni came hard moaning Cheryl's name.

" Baby, that was good."

" You know I'm good at anything."

" You really are the best girlfriend I love you."

" I love you too Toni. Now let's cuddle."

They stayed in bed in each others arms and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you have something you would want to see happen dm me or leave a comment. Kudos and comments are really appreciated I Will answer to all the comments. Thank you again.


	9. Sick Cheryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl don't show up at school cause she's sick.

Monday morning was never Toni's favorite, she was a brilliant girl, but school was boring, The only thing she was looking forward was seeing her girlfriend even if she saw her yesterday night.

It was 8 am and normally Cheryl would be at school since at least a half hour, Toni walked to her locker, but the beautiful redhead wasn't there. This wasn't normal, she saw Veronica and asked her.

" Hey Ronnie."

" Oh, hi Toni."

" You haven't seen Cheryl don't you ?"

" No, not this morning."

" Okay, thanks I'll call her."

She took her phone from her back Pocket and dialed Cheryl's number. It rang 4 times before Cheryl answer. "Hello? " The Redhead started coughing.

" Hey baby, Why are you not at school are you sick"

"T.T, yes I have the flu, but I'm fine, I'm having a slight fever ." She didn't tell her everything because she didn't want Toni to worry but she coughed so much last night that it made her throw up.

" Oh poor baby, I'll come to your home this afternoon I'm free.*

" No Toni, you are going to get sick."

" I don't care, you go to sleep and in 2 hours I'll be there to take care of you no discussion."

She hung up on her girlfriend to avoid the arguments cause Cheryl won't let go that easily.

Toni went to all her morning classes then she stopped by Pops so she could buy some soup for Cheryl and some burgers for herself.

She arrived at thisle house Cheryl's mom was working and she didn't want to make Cheryl move from her bed so she entered and went to the red haired bedroom.

Cheryl was asleep, Toni let the food bag on the nightstand and she leaned to kiss her girlfriend's cheeks.

Cheryl groaned and rolled on her back slowly opening her eyes. " How are you feeling baby?"

" Hey T.T, I'm tired."

" Do you wanna eat something ?"

" Yes maybe, I could try."

" I brought you some soup from Pops."

"Thank you baby".

" Sit my love."

Cheryl sat on her bed while Toni gave her the soup container, she took her burgers and sat beside Cheryl.

" Eat baby and after we could cuddle you'll feel a lot better after."

Cheryl started to eat her soup, Toni was really hungry she ate her burgers so fast that her girlfriend wasn't sure she actually chewed them.

" Wow, you were starving." She ate her soup slowly not wanting to make herself sick again.

" I was baby. How are you feeling."

" A little nauseous, but I'm better than this morning."

" Good baby."

The girls finished their good and Toni got rid of the empty bag and container. She came back to the bad and Cheryl snuggled against her instantly.

" Did my baby Girl misses me this morning?"

" I always miss you but I'm particularly needy when I'm sick.

" I'm going to take care of you, you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Toni stroked her red locks. Cheryl loved when Toni played with her hair. " You Tell me if you need anything baby"

" Right now I want to take a nap in your arms. "

" I can arrange that."

Cheryl laid her head on Toni's chest, she fell asleep pretty fast, but Toni couldn't sleep, she needed to keep an eye on her precious girlfriend. 

After maybe 30 minutes she could tell that the redhead wasn't okay, she was sweating and shivering. Toni kissed her forehead to slowly wake her up. 

" Baby, wake up I think you are having fever."

"I'm not feeling good Toni." She groaned and rolled over so Toni could get up.

" I know baby stay here I'm going to get you some medicine for your fever."

"hum hum"

She went downstairs to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some pills. Cheryl's mom was back from work.

" Hi Antoinette, how's Cheryl she wasn't good this morning."

" Hi miss Blossom, I think she's having a fever but, I'm taking care of that."

" I'm glad she have you, were you there all the afternoon?"

" Yes, miss."

" Well, feel free to stay the night and if you need anything call me, I know she is in good hands with you."

"Thanks."

Miss Blossom made her way to Nana's room, she had to help her to eat. Toni took a wet cloth with the pills and the water and made her way back upstairs.

" Here you go baby Girl, your mom is back from work, but she said I could stay if you want."

" Yes T.T you are the best nurse ever."

" Okay my little sick Girl, took the pills " She gave her the medication with a bottle of water, she put the cloth on her forehead.

"Thank you Toni."

Toni laid with her on the bed Cheryl fell asleep on her chest again, she had a really good night, Toni didn't sleep, too busy to make sure the red haired was okay.

The next morning Cheryl was better it was Saturday, so they didn't have to wake up early. Cheryl opened her eyes around 7 am.

" Good morning baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better T.T, just a little sore throat, but I don't have a fever anymore and I'm hungry. You seem tired, haven't you sleep?"

" I couldn't babe, I was worried about you."

"Oh T.T sleeps baby I'm feeling better."

" I'm fine Cher come on, I'll make you tea for your throat and I could bake some waffle."

" Okay Toni, you are the best really, I wouldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

Toni was so tired, but she couldn't care less, her number one priority was Cheryl. 2 Days later Toni was the one with the flu, and she didn't give a fuck taking care of her girl was worthing the sickness. Anyway, she was in pretty good hand with Cheryl as her personal nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if someone is actually reading it, if you are well, thank you very much, don't be shy to leave comments and Kudos I have 24 chapters written for now.


	10. Jealous Toni aka the first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl at school is all over Cheryl, Toni can't take it and the girls ended up having their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert, I'm sorry if it sucks

Cheryl was the jealous one, Toni was usually cool about anything, when Veronica was flirty with her girlfriend it wasn't bothering her.

So the pinkette wouldn't describe herself as jealous. This was until this new girl, Alison, arrived at school. She was a beautiful blond with blue eyes, a cute girl, she was a cheerleader, she loved shopping, she had a lot in common with Cheryl. She was openly lesbian and she wasn't hiding her attirance for the redhead.

Toni knew so well that her girlfriend was the most beautiful girl in the world and of course Cheryl loved all the attention she could get.

The serpent girl did feel the need to talk about it with Cheryl, she had trust in her girl and this Alison was only giving her flirty eyes and comments, Toni was the cool one.

That was until that day during the cheerleading practice. They were doing their routine and Cheryl was paired with her new blond friend,in one of the movement, the girls in front had to bend over, That's when Toni saw Alison touched her girlfriend's butt.

Cheryl didn't talk, she simply thought that the girl had touched her by accident, but the pinkette saw the scene and she could tell that it wasn't accidental.

" What the fuck did you just did?" Toni walked toward Alison.

" T.T what's wrong."

" What Cher don't tell me you haven't felt it, she just grabbed you ass."

" Whoa, calm down baby, she didn't grab my ass she just touched it by accident."

Alison stood up to defend herself. " I swear Toni it was an accident."

" Keep your excuses I saw you, come on babe, we're leaving."

" T.T I think you are over reacting baby, calm down okay. You know you are the only one that I love."

" If you want to stay with her that's fine, I'm going home."

Toni stormed out the door, she was pissed, she jumped on her motorbike and drove back home, fortunately her dad wasn't home yet so she won't have to answer questions.

Back at school, the other vixens talk about Toni, she wasn't the jealous type, so Betty and Veronica thought that maybe she really had seen something. Veronica when to talk to Cheryl. "Hey Cher."

" Hi Ronnie."

" Are you going to see Toni she seems pretty pissed."

"Yes, I'll go Ronnie, but I think my T.T was a little jealous over There, it was obviously an accident."

"You must be right Cher, but don't wait too long to go see her."

" Don't worry, I'm going now."

" Okay then, see you later, Cher."

" Bye Ronnie."

Cheryl was walking to the parking lot when she over heard Alison speaking with some of the guys.

" Guys, this Blossom girl really have a fine ass, I couldn't resist her during Cheer practice."

Cheryl had heard that and she pushed the girl against the locker. "What did you just say.?"

" Nothing Cheryl what is wrong with you?"

" I heard you bitch so Toni was right, it wasn't an accident. Do you know that what you did was a sexual assault. You can't just grab a girl ass if she don't want to."

" Calm down Cher it was a joke."

" No it wasn't, and you are not allowed to call me Cher only my friend can and you are not one of them. Now I would love to explain to you how to behave properly in society, but I need to go see my girlfriend."

She drove to Toni's house, she knocked on the door and Toni's dad opened the door. " Oh Cheryl, it's nice to see you."

" Hi Mister Topaz, is Toni home?"

" Yes, she's in her bedroom, you can go."

"Thanks Mister Topaz." The red haired went upstairs and knocked on the door."

"Dad, I told you I'm not hungry tonight."

" It's me Toni."

She could hear Toni walk to the door, she opened it. " Cher what are you doing here?"

"I want to apologise T.T"

"Well, come in." They sat on the bed and Cheryl took Toni's hands.

" I'm sorry I didn't believe you,you were right, I heard her talk to the boys in the hall, she was disgusting talking about me like I was a piece of meat. I should have believed you, I'm sorry I thought you were a little jealous."

" It's okay Cher, I overreacted, I'm sorry I can't stand someone touching you."

" I love you Toni, you are the only one Iove and the only one I wanna kiss and touch."

" I love you too baby." They kissed softly at first, but it wasn't long until things got heated. Cheryl's lips attacking Toni's neck, sucking her pulse point.

" Babe my dad is downstairs.."

" I know Toni, but I really want to show you how much I love you, you think you can keep quiet while I do that?"

"Well, I'll try,just let me put on some music, so he doesn't hear anything."

She put Dua Lipa last album on Spotify and her lips were back to Cheryl's.

Cheryl took off Toni's tank top leaving her in her black lace bra. " You are the most beautiful girl in the world Toni."

Cheryl trailed down kisses on Toni's breast, then went down to her stomach while her hands were working on her breast. Toni was moaning this girl had so much effect on her. " Babe stop teasing."

" Oh Toni, I'm taking my time just because I want you to know I only want you."

"I know that Cher Please."

Cheryl unbuttoned Toni's pants and took them off. Then she took off her own shirt leaving her in her red bra which Toni found really sexy. "Cheryl you are a masterpiece baby you are so beautiful I want to make love to you."

"Not now Cha Cha, it's my turn first." She started Kissing and sucking on Toni's tight leaving dark hickeys. She put her panties down wanted to taste her girl she started licking her clit and Toni couldn't help but moaned. "Shit Cher."

She put her tongue in her girlfriend's folds, she knew Toni was already Closed she was so sensitive. She continued to work her tongue and started to rib her clit with her fingers. 

"Fuck Cheryl I'm gonna cum."

She fastens her movement until Toni came undone.

" Cheryl blossom I'm so in love with you."

Cheryl lay herself beside Toni. " I love you too."

"Wanna stay here tonight baby, my dad won't care."

"Well, I would love to cuddle all night with you."

"Nice cause I might want to show you how much I love you too baby."

" I'm all yours for the night my love."


	11. Sick Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is never sick this time she's not feeling good at all

It was the summer before they went to College, the two of them were admitted to the High Smith college, Toni even had a full scholarship. They usually spent week days at Cheryl's house and the weekend's at Toni's, but in the summer, since Toni was working a lot at the Wyrm they spent some nights without each other.

Usually Toni was always texting Cheryl, but the last 2 days she kept it to the minimum and the Redhead thought it was pretty weird for her girlfriend but, she kept telling that she was okay. Cheryl decided to make a surprise to the serpents she knew that Toni was suppose to be off on Mondays, so she went to Toni's dad to spend the day with her, maybe Toni was acting weird cause she was really tired from all the work.

So on Thursday morning she made her way to the Southside, she spent so much time in this house than she wasn't knocking anymore. Mister Topaz wasn't home, but the weirdest thing was that Toni wasn't downstairs. "T.T?.." with no answer Cheryl climbed the stairs to Toni's bedroom she opened the door slowly and saw her beautiful girlfriend still asleep.

She bent down just beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. "Hey my love "  
Toni slowly woke up. " Cher what are you doing here?" Her voice was small.

" I came to see you silly, I missed you and you aren't texting me a lot these days,but are you sick your voice isn't the same."

" I might have a little cold Baby, I didn't want to bother you with it."

"You are never bothering me, good news here, I am now taking care of you."

" No Cher, I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't care about that baby, now how are you feeling?"

"Hmm, I'm good." In fact Toni hadn't slept in 2 days, she has a fever, sore throat, she was coughing a lot, she had thrown up anything that she ate the last 2 days, now it has been just nausea, she had a pretty bad virus.

"Hey, don't lie to me T.T, you look like shit, still the most beautiful girl in the world, but you don't look good."

" My throat is sore and I haven't slept a lot in the last few days, I cough a lot. " She coughed and Cheryl touched her forehead." You are hot baby. First thing, I'm going to get you some water and some medicine for your fever."

"My Dad let some in the cabinet of my bathroom"

"Good I'm coming back" She kissed her on her forehead and went to the bathroom to get the meds and she took a bottle of water from the fridge. " Here baby take that."

She took the pills. "Lay with me Cher."

The serpent girl couldn't say no to her cute girlfriend. She laid beside her took her in her arms. "Is it better now?"

"Yes, I'm already feeling better."

" Have you eaten today love?"

"No I'm still feeling nauseous."

"Okay, but I want you to try and eat later, now you must be tired."

"A little, but you didn't come all the way here to watch me sleep Cher"

" I'm here to take care of you, so if you need to sleep,just sleep, plus I know you have the day off today and tomorrow, so if you feel better tomorrow we'll spend all the day together." She kissed her forehead. "So just sleep while I cuddle you and If you need anything I'm right here okay?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"I'm just loving you, now sleep babe it'll help with your fever."

" It's my job and my pleasure to take care of you and I love watching you sleep. How my cute and sick baby is doing now ?'

"Better I'm even starting to get hungry."

" Good news, do you want me to cook something for you?"

" If you could just reheat some canned soup, it will be great."

" Got it, I'm going to the kitchen get that for you and you they there and relax."

She gave a quick peck to Toni and went downstairs, she opened a can of soup and reheated it, she brought the bowl of soup and a bottle of cola for her girl."

" Sit baby."

Toni did as told and sit on her bed, Cheryl put the tray on her ."thank you Cher, you are so sweet and you bring me a little treat."

" Anything for you Bombshell, you really look better now. "

The pinkette was really feeling better, they spent the night watching Tv and cuddling while Cheryl was there looking out for her to make sure she took her medicine.

"You really are my cure Cheryl"


	12. one year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is their one year anniversary

Times flies. It has been a year already, the girls were so in love, they had tiny fights like all the couples but they were growing stronger. Her respective parent loved their daughter's girlfriend, Cheryl was friend with sweet pea and fangs, and she really liked them, she wasn't only tolerate them for Toni.

Toni was usually the one to make the cute surprise, but the red head wanted to do something special for her girl. She planned a cute and romantic night and she bought a special gift for Toni.

The pinkette was really fast to prepare her surprise, but this time The red haired was faster. A month before their anniversary, she went to Toni. "Hi T.T"

"Hello baby, miss me already? We spent all night together."

" Yes and it was again a wonderful night my love and I always miss you, but that's not Why I'm here."

" Then what can I do for you" She kissed her girlfriend and Cheryl reciprocated the kiss.

" I'm here to tell you that I'm the one who's making you a surprise for our anniversary, so T.T on October 14 you are all mine."

" I love that you are taking me on a date babe that's cute."

" You are going to like it baby."

"Of course I always love being with you."

" Now we still have at least 5 minutes before class so, I suggest I could kiss my beautiful girl."

" Then what are you waiting for."Cheryl leaned against the lockers and Toni started kissing her and she was addicted to those lips she could just kiss her all day long. They slowly kissed each other until the Bell rang, they separated.

" Come babe I'll walk you to class." The serpent took her girlfriend's hand , and walked her to her french class. " I'll see you at lunch?"

" Yes T.T, now go you are going to be late."

"One last kiss babe." She gave her a quick Peck." Love you."

"Love you Too T.T"

Xxx

One month later, Cheryl was driving to Toni's house, she was wearing a black skirt and a white crop top, she wore her red leather jacket that Toni liked a lot. She parked her car in front of her girlfriend's house, got out of the car and knocked on the door. Toni opened it wearing a black ripped jeans, a black tank top and her serpent jacket. " You look hot babe."

"You are not bad yourself. Are you ready ?"

" Yes, I am babe." She Closed the door." Where are we going?"

" Eating first T.T and for the rest you'll see."

They got into the car and Cheryl drove them to a little restaurant, it was fancier than Pops, but not too Much. They entered the restaurant and took a seat.

" So my love, eat whatever you want, you'll need energy for the next part."

"Humm babe I'm kind of excited to be home now."

"Calm down babe, that's not the kind of energy I'm talking about, but you'll probably have some of that too later."

" I know you can't resist me."

" You are the one Who can't resist me baby."

The girls ordered, Cheryl took some pesto pasta and Toni Took the steak fries. They ate their food, talking about everything, Cheryl teased Toni about the next part of their date.

After they finished their meal they got in the car and Cheryl drove Them back to thislehouse she took Toni's hand and went to the back of the house." Should I be scare babe ? You bringning me in a dark place."

"Don't be ridiculous T.T my archery Targets are here." She opened the big spot her mom installed for her since she loved to practice after dinner. When the field was lightening up by the spots it revealed one of the target which was covered by ballons.

" Are you finally going to teach me archery?"

"Yes Toni I will." The Pink haired was asking for this for months. "So T.T I am going to teach you how to shoot an arrow first and when you are good enough, you will shoot the target with the balloons on it since you're surprise is on this one."

" Nice baby I'm a fast learner it shouldn't be too long."

"Come here babe and take a bow and an arrow."

Toni did as told, Cheryl went behind her, their bodies were touching, she helped Toni to position herself. "How can you be that sexy while you teach me things."

"I'm just always sexy to you Toni." She stayed behind her she put her chin on Toni's shoulder and explained her how to shoot."

"So T.T bring the arrow to the corner of your mouth, you Breath in and then release." Toni did exactly what Cheryl told her she was pretty good, almost a bullseye on her first try." You are a fast learner T.T, a natural."

" Maybe I only have an amazing Teacher."

After a couple of tries Toni was really good so Cheryl decided it was Time to move to the next Target. "Here you go my love find tout gift."

She shot, maybe 4 or 5 balloons and she could see a piece of paper. "Can I go get it Cher?"

"Yes go babe." 

She Read the paper, on it was written. **Ski trip.**

" Wow are we really going to ski babe?"

" Yes Toni, my familly has a cute cabin Near the mont blanc so we are going there on the winter vacation only the two of us, on the menu, you and I skiing together, spending some Time in the jacuzzi and.."

Toni cut her with a kiss. " And obviously some cuddling and sexy time with the best girlfriend in a world."

" Happy one year anniversary My love I love you."

"I love you Too Cher and I can't Wait for this trip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, Leave comments to help me find some Ideas and tell me what you think. Kudos are really really appreciated


	13. The college Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I chose to make one chapter divided in 4 parts one for each year with one or two important event in each year. So Enjoy.  
> Mistakes are all mines.

**Year 1**

Today was a big day, Toni was officialy moving in at Thislehouse. They were both attending to Highsmith College, Toni's house on the Southside was 1h30 to the school without the trafic, Cheryl's house was only a 45 minutes drive, the logic choice was for Toni to move in her house and they could still live with Toni's dad on the weekend when she was going to work at the Wyrm.

Cheryl was helping Toni to move her boxes in her house. "It is really nice from your mom to let me live here for the next years Cher."

"Oh T.T my mom absolutely adore you, it is really her pleasure to have you here."

"Aren't you going to be tired of my annoying self, spending all this time with me?"

" Never Toni I love being with you."

They finished moving the boxes in and they started to put Toni's clothes in the drawyer and they put some personnal object of her in the room like some pictures and poster, Cheryl wanted her to feel like home here.

" Do you want to installed your computer and your school stuff now or we are going to eat first."

"Well, I'm hungry so we could go get some burgers at Pops and finish it later, it's not really long to do anyway."

"Yes, Let's go but first I have something to show you."

She took Toni's hand and went downstairs to a part of the house she never really see before.

"Where are we going babe?"

"Wait and you'll see baby."

They stop in front of a door." Close your eyes Toni."

Toni smirked and Closed her eyes. Cheryl opened the door of an old study they never really used since they have way to many room in this house, she had transformed it in a dark room for her girl." Okay you can look."

She opened her eyes and saw the red Lights and she understood were she was. " Are you serious."

"Yes since you are majoring in photography and I don't want you to spend all this time developping your photos there when you can Do it here, since we have so many room none use here."

"Wow this is amazing babe, I'm really happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

<<<<<<<<

**Year 2**

The second year was harder than the first one especialy for Toni who was working a lot while at school she had a scholarship for the tuition and her material cost, but she wanted to keep working so she could take her girlfriend out and not make Cheryl paid for everything. She started struggling with the harder classes and her grades were dropping, Cheryl knew about it all and tonight was the night they needed to talk about it.

Toni came back home after a hard day at the Wyrm and she was really tired. "Hi baby"

"Toni, I missed you." Toni came to kiss her softly." I missed you too babe, I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna shower and go to bed."

"Can I talk to you babe?"

"Of course, what is it Cheryl?"

"I think maybe you should consider to quit your job it's too much with school."

"Baby you know I need to keep working I don't want you to pay for everything."

"Toni you have a scholarship, if your grades drop too much you are going to lose it and you won't be able to go to the college anymore and you love school baby."

" You have a good point Cheryl, but how are we going to go out if I don't have money, how am I suppose to pay for my lunches and for the gaz for my bike."

"I know you have some money at the bank and I'm sure FP would let you work full time on the summer so you could save all the money for the year."

"You are right but the next few years are going to be tough if I don't work."

"I want you to focus on school and I am more than happy to help you with the money issue, plus if it could make you better you can always pay me back once you are the most sucessfull photographer around."

"Fine baby, but I am going to pay back everything after college and I am still working on the summer."

Cheryl kissed her. " See you can be a good girl when you want."

"What are you going to Do with your good girl baby?"

She started going upstairs."maybe you could come in the bedroom and see."

>>>>>>≥>>

**Year 3**

The third year was an important one, they had to have really good grades on their final project so they could joined a good internship program.

" Toni my love, can you come here please."

Toni entered in the bedroom, Cheryl was standing on front of their walkin, wearing a tight red skirt, no shirt on she had a red bra on and was holding on her hands a black blouse and a white one with little Cherry on it. " Wow looking hot baby."

"I haven't call you in for funny business, this is a life changing crisis."

"What's the matter baby Girl."

"Which one should I wear for my hearing tomorrow?"

"You'll look good in any one, but I would Say the white one. Cherries for the Iconic Cherryl Blossom."

" Thank you my love."

"Do you want to practice your advocancy once again my love."

" If you dont mind listening to me again."

" I love watching you doing your lawyer things baby."

Cheryl was in law school. She wanted to be a lawyer in familly affairs and in children's protection. Her Teacher give each student a subject that fitted their specialisation. Her subject was a dad Who wanted to get custody of his daughter, but the man had a rough past.

Toni was sat on the bed Cheryl in front of her dressed in the clothes she choose for tomorrow.

" Your Honor, dear mister and misses from the jury, the adverse team painted a not so good portrait of my client. I am well Aware of His rough past, he was a young man who made bad choices. You need to know that my client is now a good man. Mister has a stable job in a car dealing shop, he is cleaned from alcool since the birth of his Daughter. I understand the reticences from the mother, but my client was never violent to her or their Daughter, he has a disease called alcoholism, which he is seeking treatment for since a year now. Your Honor Do you really want to let a little girl grow up without her daddy and a daddy to not see His little girl because he has a disease. Because yes addiction is a disease. Just keep all in mind that this man did nothing but getting His life back on track since the birth of his daugther. Thanks Everyone."

"You did great baby. Flawless as always." She get up and kissed her. " Plus this is really hot."

" Thank you my love. By the way don't you have a project for the end of the year."

"Yes speaking of that I could use your help."

"Of course Toni what can I do for you."

" So as you know this year is focusing more on the commercial photography and well I was thinking since Veronica is doing a clothes Line for her class in design maybe I could Do a photoshoot for her and You, Miss Bombshell, could be my flawless mannequin."

" Oh Toni, I know you think I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, but I'm not a model I'm not sure the result would be good enough."

"Of course it will. All you have to do is wear Ronnie's clothes, you act natural follow my instructions and you might get offers modeling after."

" Fine Toni I'll Do it." Toni smiled."Great maybe we should try some pose with only your lingerie on."

" My God Toni are you only thinking about sex."

"Hey it's not my fault if you are so hot all the Time."

" Come here and kiss me, you obsessed."

Toni went to her and kissed her with passion." You know when you are all powered and doing your lawyer things. You are turning me on."

"See you love women with Power and still people think I'm the bottom."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Year 4**

Cheryl Majorie Blossom got her bar exam like she should. The best results of all Highsmith College in the last 5 years. She missed one question, obviously even with her more than good result she was still desappointed cause she only wants the perfection, she was still proud.

Toni was there on her graduation day co gratulating her with flowers and so many kisses.

" Toni, my face is all wet you are going to ruin my make up."

"Hey I don't care my Girl is the best student of the college for the last 5 years. I am so fucking proud of you Bombshell."

" I know Toni, but now baby we have to go with our parents to the restaurant and celebrate."

"But I want to celebrate with you alone." She pouted.

" We will, later tonight now come my love." They went to the restaurant with their parents and the evening went very well.

2 Days later it was Toni's graduation. She was lined up with all the other students in her red gown. The Dean started to named the student Toni was the last one since it's in alphabetical order. "Antoinette Topaz" The Dean called her name and she went on the stage to get her diploma. Toni Topaz the little girl from southside was graduated from a private college and she was the best student of her class. Cheryl was up cheering on Toni she was so proud.

Toni run into Cheryl arms and her girl kissed her proudly showing Everyone that Toni Topaz was her girlfriend. "Wow I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Cher."

The girls had great job now, Cheryl was the assistant of the D.A for the county and Toni was a photograph for a mode magazine, yes her photoshoot with Cheryl was a succes and got her a job.

They had signed a lease for their first appartment together and were ready to start their adult life.

"Are you ready to move in tomorrow baby."

"Moving with my Gorgeous girlfriend the two of us having great job, I'm leaving the dream plus My girlfriend is the most beautiful girl I know."

" Are you sure about that Cheryl cause mine is fucking sensational.

"I love you so Much Toni."

" I love you too Cheryl Blossom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first I don't know anything about college in the USA and what are the process for becoming a lawyer and how law school work so all mistakes are mines.
> 
> Then I just want to Tell you that I don't know how long this is going to be but I planned to probably ended it when their kids will go to college cause I wanna write Them interacting with the kids.
> 
> Finally I will write the engagement soon I would love to know which one you think should ask?
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments guys. Take care


	14. The engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like Cheryl should ask since I read like a lot of stories where it's Toni so I'm doing something different.

They graduated about 1 year and a half, they were together for 7 years and the love was there since day one. They had a great job, Cheryl became the youngest D.A in history about a year after graduation and she was damn good at this job. Toni was Now the photograph for mode magazine she was doing mostly the photo shoot for new clothe's lines.

They started to talk about a future together, wanting to get married and have kids, they weren't sure if they were going to adopt or have their own maybe both who knows.

Cheryl wanted to ask Toni, so a couple of months ago, she started to look for the perfect ring. After weeks of research she hadn't found the perfect one, that's when she realised that the answer was in her head so she drove to a jewelery and ask for a custom ring. She thought of a really simple ring, since Toni wasn't an extravagant person. The ring she order for her was Rhin, made in white gold, she chose a Topaz to put on it, a pale pink one since it was Toni's favorite color.

She chose the perfect day and had the perfect proposal plan for her.

She decided to ask her on the day they kissed for the first time all these years ago, so part of the plan was to give Toni something she's asking for since they move in together, a dog, so she chose a beautiful Golden Retriever puppy, since they were really good dog and they were great with the children which they will have eventually.

She asked for Sweet pea to occupy her all day, so he took her on a road trip with fangs.

"Are you sure you are okay with me going away all day we usually spent the weekend together."

"Yes T.T it will be good for you to spend a day with the boys they missed you."

" Alright I'll see you tonight baby."

"Yes have fun."

They kissed each other goodbye and Toni get on her bike to join sweet pea and fangs for her trip.

Cheryl started to get the house ready, she made a trail with rose petals from the front door to their bedroom door, she drew a heart on the bed with it. She installed the little bed for their new dog just in front of their bed.

When she was done with everything at the house she went to the dog breeder to get their new puppy and bring him home. She brought him home and spent some time with him he was really cute and calm, she was already in love with him.

It was almost time for Toni to come home so Cheryl settle her puppy in His bed, he was still sleeping a lot. She attach a little piece of paper on his collar a note for Toni. She put on a White dress that Toni like a lot, took the ring box and wait for her in their bathroom.

Toni came back from her trip with the boys and saw all the petals on the ground as soon as she opened the door. " Baby where are you?"

She followed the petals to their room and opened the door, then she saw the beautiful Little puppy asleep on His Little bed. " Oh my God, hey you, you are so tiny." She saw the little note on His collar. **Hey mommy, My other mom as another surprise for you.**

The pink haired girl lifted her eyes to see Cheryl dressed in her beautiful white dress stunning as always. "What is all this baby?"

" Do you like your puppy baby?"

"Yes he's really cute, but I'm supposed to have another surprise apparently."

" My love, 7 years ago we kissed for the first time in this exact bed, you were so annoying and confident back then, you knew you were going to date me and I knew it too. Since then you are the most important person in my life, my only true love and I want more than anything to spend all my life with you. "She reached for the box and opened it revealing the perfect ring.

"Toni Topaz Will you Do me the Honour of becoming my wife?"

Toni was already crying with joy."oh my God yes! of course baby." Cheryl put the ring on her girlfriend's finger and she kissed her softly."I love you."

"I love you too."

They were lost in the moment when the little puppy started to bark.

"Now we need to name him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, About 15 more chapter to go, yeah I'm crazy like that. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment


	15. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni works a lot and Cheryl just wants attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So smut warning. I suck at writting this so sorry. Just go to the other chapter if you don't like this. Thank you for reading this.

Since the wedding, after they came back from their honeymoon, Toni was working a lot. She was working as an assistant photographer, but at the same time she was starting her own compagny, so most of the time she was at work and when she wasn't, she was at home editing photos. Cheryl was spending all of her time with the dog and that's not what she was imagining their mariage like.

Cheryl didn't really know how to react with this so she invited Veronica to go drink a coffee so they could discussed.

"Hey V."

"Hey Cher, how are you."

"Fine, you?"

"I'm really good, how's your wife?"

"She's working." Cheryl seemed off about that.

"What is happening? You seem stressed or something."

"She's always working V, even when she's at home she's not really there, she work on other stuff, so I'm always alone with the dog, That's not how I wanted my mariage to be."

"Did you talk to her?"

" I tried but, she never has the time for me."

"The only thing you can do is talk to her, we just need to get her attention."

"How?"

"I mean, Toni loves you, I'm pretty sure you could get her attention with that body of yours."

"Okay so your solution is to get her to have sex with me and then talk."

"At least she's going to talk to you Cher."

" Okay I'll try this."

"You're welcome so now go talk to your wife we can always get a coffee another time."

"You're right, I'll go thanks V."

Cheryl got up and went home, she saw Toni once again sat on the couch with her computer working again, with a quick "Hi", she went directly upstairs to choose some lingerie.

She put on some black lace lingerie, with Toni's purple flannel, she went back downstairs and stood on front of Toni. " T.T, I need you."

Toni didn't stop to look at her computer screen. " Babe I'm working now, just give me an hour and I'll be all for you."

"No T.T, work can wait I need you now." She closed Toni's laptop.

" What the hell Cher! " She finally looked at her and see her hot wife in only lingerie and her flannel." Oh, hi baby."

Cheryl really love the effects she had on her wife, Toni was always speechless. " Why don't we go to our room, so you can help me with some issues."

"Of course baby" she got up looking at her up and down, her wife was really a goddess." Let go upstairs baby." She took Cheryl's hand as they walk to their room.

Cheryl sat on their bed and look at Toni with her innocent look." Are you going to take care of me T.T"

Toni walk to her started kissing her passionately. " Yes baby I'm going to take care of you." They hadn't had sex in weeks the two girls were already wet just at the thought of their bodies touching each other.

Toni brought her lips to the other girl's neck and trailed down to her collarbone and then to the valley of her breast, she could hear Cheryl's moans, this was her favorite sound. " Toni please don't tease."

" Hey you wanted me to take care of you that's what I'm doing babe, it takes time to take care of a masterpiece you have to be patient." Toni unclapsed her bra revealing her breast she started to suck one nipple, her hand working on the other. Cheryl was really sensitive Toni could feel her being desperated. "Oh fuck Toni I want you."

" Tell me what you want baby."

"I want your fingers."

Toni did as told she put her panties down and inserted 2 fingers in her, she started pumping in and out while she was still sucking her nipple. "M..more Toni"

She had a third fingers and moved her lips to her clit starting to suck it, she was pumping in and out hard. Cheryl was moaning louder." Oh my God I'm close." 

Toni pick up the pace licking her girlfriend's clit, it was all it took to Cheryl to reach her climax. Screaming Toni's name, but Toni wasn't done yet. She slowed her trust kissed Cheryl passionately on the lips and started to pump in a out harder. Cheryl was still so sensitive she came almost immediately.

"God Toni I love you."

"I love you too." They snuggled up in bed Toni was playing with Cheryl's hairs. " T.T we need to talk."

" Yeah what's up babe?"

"You work too much."

"Oh I know I have two jobs, but we can make this work."

"Toni I think you should concentrate on your own compagny, you are getting a lot of contracts, this could be your only job."

" Yeah you're right baby, I'm sorry I neglect you lately, you deserve a wife who take care of you."

"It's okay T.T you didn't know That's why I'm telling you, I want to be close to you."

"Listen babe, I'm going to quit my assistant job and only work for myself, and I promise I'll take you on a date at least once a week, I'm going to take care of you my precious princess."

" Thank you Toni I love you."

They shared a loving kiss. "I love you too and never forget, you deserve the whole world Cheryl Blossom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't suck to Much. Typos and mistakes are all mine. thank you for reading kudos and comment are always really appreciated. Love you all stay safe.


	16. The wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl go crazy while planning their wedding and she drives Toni crazy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so wedding planning. I didn't check the typos and mistakes, so it's all on me, english isn't my first langage so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy this.

Cheryl asked her a couple of months ago and she wanted to get married in the next year, so It was time to plan it. Toni didn't cared about all this planning stuff, if it was just for her she would fly to Vegas and just marry Cheryl already. Her girlfriend wanted a big wedding so that's what she's going to have.

She was helping Cheryl to write the invitations.

"Toni you haven't give me your list."

" It's easy Cher, just my dad and the boys."

"Don't you have any extented family you'll like to invite?"

"No babe I'll write you a list."

"Thank you Toni."

"Do you need help with that?"

She was putting the card in the enveloppe."No Toni, have you looked at the color sample I send you."

"Not really baby, just choose whatever you want."

"I don't feel like you are invest in the wedding as much as I am."

"Well I did choose my dress and the boys tuxedos."

" I pratically beg you to get it done Toni."

" But babe why don't you hire someone to plan it."

"Because Toni I want to do this with you and I want it to be perfect and only me can do perfection."

Toni could see Cheryl was getting pissed about this.

" We could go and get married in Vegas I just can't wait to be married with you."

At this point Cheryl was mad that Toni want to do a drunk wedding. She just went to their bedroom without a word.

The girls were different on this point one love big event and the other prefer low key and more small gathering. Toni felt bad about all of this she probably gave the impression to Cheryl that she wasn't interested, but she was, she just didn't like planning things. She took the big scrapbook Cheryl made to put all her Ideas in and she went to their room.

" Can I come in baby?"

" It's a free country."

"I'm serious Cheryl I want to apologise."

"Come then."

"I'm really sorry I gave you the impression that I'm not interest in this, I want to get married to you more than anything, I just don't like the planning part."

"But that's part of it Toni."

"I know Cher, look I brought you big scrapbook, so we can choose together."

Cheryl lifted up her head and look at her."you can come and sit if you want."

"Are you going to forgive me baby."

"Of course Toni, now what colour theme do you like?"

"Well, we could made a 2 colour theme.."

"It's pretty unusual."

" We could do red and purple."

"Great Idea T.T"

"You know what I am the more excited about."

"Undressed me ?" Cheryl smirked knowing her fiancée.

" That and the cake tasting."

"Toni all this sugar is bad for you."

" I don't care it's for my wedding and I need to get involved."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Oh so now you want to get involved."

"You love me so fucking much." Toni making that little smile that the redhead love so much.

"Shut up and help me choose the diner menu."

"Hey don't be rude and kiss me, then I'll help you ."

"Fine." She kissed her." Would you help me choose the menu please my love."

"Of course and you know anything beside fish is good with me ."

The girls spent all that night planning the princesse wedding Cheryl wanted, maybe they were driving each other crazy but that's what love look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way through it, I'm going to update more often cause I have a New story in mind and I want to work on it but I want to finish this one if there is actually someone reading it.  
> Kudos and comment are appreciated thank you


	17. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are getting married.

Cheryl was really supersticious, so this resulted in Toni having the worst night of the last seven years.

They had to spend the night before the wedding alone since according to Cheryl seeing each other before the wedding was bad luck. She spent the night alone at their appartment while the red haired slept at her mom's.

Toni was used to sleep with a Gorgeous red head in her arms for the last 7 years, so not only was she stressed and she was so not comfortable that she barely sleep that night.

Cheryl was a little stressed too, she wasn't alone her mom kept her occupied and she had last minute things to take care of.

The red head really took care of everything on 8 am the make Up artist and the hairdresser was there to take care of Toni, same things for Cheryl. Cheryl wore a White dress with red broderie on it, her hair was tight Up. Toni wear an all white dress with her hair down.

"Mom Do you thing Toni will like it."

"You are perfect Cheryl, Antoinette Will absolutely love your dress and she loves you don't forget that."

" I love her too, I am so excited to be Miss Blossom-Topaz."

" Your dad would be so proud of you."

Since her dad died years ago she asked her mom to bring her to the hotel.

Toni was with her dad." Are you nervous?"

" No I'm excited actually."

" I'm so proud of you, Cheryl is one lucky lady."

"Believe me dad I am the lucky one she is perfect."

They heard the music started meaning that Cheryl was now walking down the aisle with me mom.

"Ready?"

"Yes "she took her dad's arm and they walked down the aisle too. Then she saw Cheryl, perfect as always. Toni was not someone who cried a lot, but seeing the love of her life there waiting for her, she had tears falling on her cheeks, joy tears obviously.

Cheryl kissed her on the cheeks." You're beautiful T.T"

The ceremony went by smoothly, the priest was funny, sweet pea did his funny speech Everyone laughed at His joke. It was now the time for the vows and they had wrote each other something.

Toni started. " If someone would have tell me all those years ago that I was going to marry the crazy red head from the northside I wouldn't have believe it. Thanks to our english teacher we were stuck together for an assigments, I already thought you were beautiful Cheryl, but more I talked to you more I felt for you. I can't sleep without you, I can't wake up without you, my life is not complete when we're separated. You are the love of my life, my sunshine. I love you with all your craziness, I can't spend another day without being marry to you."

" Toni Topaz, the girl with the most kind heart I know, the only one who saw who I really was. The first day I saw you I knew you were special, your pink hair, that confident smile, there's no one like you T.T. I fall in love with you more and more everyday if that's even possible. When you came into my life I was a bitch, I was in a bad place we just lost Jason and my dad everything was so dark and my bitchy attitude was my shell, and you broke it, then the Light was back again. You are my only light Toni, my precious baby and soon to be wife."

The priest continue with the ceremony when the most important moment happened. " I now pronouce you Miss and miss Blossom-Topaz you can kiss the bride."

With a big smile on their faces the girls kissed with their friends and family cheering for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks to sticking to this story, you are more than halfway through this. Mistakes are all mines. Kudos and comment are really really appreciated.  
> Take care all see you next time


	18. Baby talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choni are talking about starting a family.

Cheryl woke up on a sunday morning, she was alone in bed at 8am, Toni usually slept at least until 10 ans she wasn't there.

She got up wearing only a tank top and her panties, she took one of Toni's flannel and went downstairs to see Toni in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning my love"

Toni turned around to look at her. " Hi baby, damn you always look good in my clothes."

"What are you doing up so early."

"I'm making pancakes obviously."

"Is there a special occasion?"

" No, I just love you babe."

"I love you too."

Toni put a plate full of pancakes on the table with fresh fruit and the Blossom maple syrup. She sat just beside Cheryl, always wanted to be closed, the brunette wouldn't admit it but she was really clingy.

The red head started to eat. "You made the best pancakes T.T"

"Everything is better made of love."

"Antoinette Topaz you are so cheesy."

"I know and you love it."

" Do you want to spend the day cuddling and watching cute movies."

"Of course babe."

They finished eating and cleaned the kitchen, then they went in the living room sat on the couch and put on some romantic comedy on Netflix.

"Cher, Do you want to have babies?"

" Of course Toni I want a family with you, but you already know that."

" I think I am ready if you are of course."

"Yes I want a cute little baby with you."

" I want to carry them Cher."

"Well you could carry the first one and I'll carry the next."

"You want more than one kid?"

"I want a big familly with you little red head with caramel skin running around."

"Our kids are going to be so perfect.*

" Of course did you see their mommies?"

"So, I'm going to take an appointement next week baby."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too baby mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are all mine I didn't really check it. I'm working on a time jump fic so once this one is over I'm going to post it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this , kudos or comments are always appreciated.


	19. Baby project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the baby making to the birth

It wasn't long after their conversation before they went to their first doctor appointement, Toni did all the necessary test to make sure she was healthy enough to carry a child.

All the test came back good, so they were ready to start. The girls decided to take Toni's egg since she was the one carrying, they decided to choose a red head donor, they couldn't get agree about which one they would choose, they ended their choices on 2 mens, one was a student in Harvard with a great GPA score he was Cheryl's favorite, the other one was a globe trotter, a Guy who was doing humanitarian work with differents organisation, Toni liked this one.

" T.T obviously the fact that he is so brillant is important, don't you want our baby to be smart enough to go to Harvard."

" Babe the other one seems so nice, he worked with kids in Africa, he went to great school too baby. You know the donor is not raising this kid we are, if they go to Harvard it will be cause they work hard not because we choose a brilliant man.

" You're right, and your favorite look a little more like Jason."

"I know that's why I like him, I want our baby to look like you too."

"So donor 1236 is the one Toni."

They kissed each other with a big smile on their face.

**the Ivf**

After choosing the donor the doctor took a sample of Toni's egg and make some embryos with it. Toni now had to take hormone treatment so the IVF would work.

"I hate needles Cher."

"I know baby, it's the last one before the first IVF."

"Yes tomorrow is a big day baby."

"Are you nervous."

"I am, but I am really excited."

The next day they went to the clinic, Cheryl had to wait in the waiting room while Toni was getting the procedure. The red headed couldn't stay still, she kept walking around the room waiting for the nurse to get her.

" Miss Blossom-Topaz?"

" Yes That's me how is she?"

"Well everything went great, the doctor wanted to talk to you both."

They walked and enter in the office wher Toni was already sat.

"Hey, my love are you okay?"

"Yes I'm still groggy from the meds."

Cheryl kissed her temple."I love you"

"Me too babe" The doctor entered in the room." Ladies, everything went fine."

" Good, when are we going to know if it works?"

"Well, first we had 5 viables embryos, obviously we didn't implanted the 5 ones, only 3 were, so you have 2 more freezed if it didn't work the first Time."

Toni looked at him with wide eyes." So now I have 3 baby inside of me."

" Yes for now, but it is really rare that they all survived, probably only one will. To answer to your wife question, we will see you back in a month, to make an ultrasond and see if the embryos are well implanted, you could experience some pregnancy symptoms before your next appointement, if you are, just take a pregnancy test to confirm it. Do you have any other question ladies?"

" I think we are good thanks, come on Toni you are going to get some rest at home.

**The pregnancy test.**

After the first 2 weeks Toni was nauseous every morning, Cheryl was always taking care of her by making her those ginger Tisane which was working for her nauseas.

She was never sick, but this morning her nausea were worst than before, she was sat in front of the toilet her hair in a messy bun.

" Are you okay Toni ?"

" Yeah baby, the nauseas are just worst this morning."

Toni could felt she was really closed to throwing up, here she was emptying her stomach in the Toilet, Cheryl kneeled behind her and rub her back.

"Oh baby, Do you feel better?"

"Yes babe, can you bring me some water."

"Yes I'll be back." Cheryl went to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water, Toni was sat on the bed waiting for her."Here you go my love."

" Cher I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant by now, I'm feeling sick every morning, I dont think it's the flu anymore."

" Do you want me to go by a test after work?"

"Yes babe thanks."

Cheryl came back from work earlier this night, Toni took the test and now they were sat on the ground in their bathroom in each other arms, waiting for the one minute chrono to end. "Wow! who knows one minute could be so long."

"It feels like a hour." Toni's cellphone finally rang to indicate that the minute was over.

" Cheryl took the stick in her hand without looking at the result.

"Are you ready Toni?"

" I was born ready."

They look at the little plus sign on the stick they hugged eachother crying with joy. " We are going to be mommies."

"I'm in love with you "

" Me too my sexy wife."

They went to the doctor appointement 2 weeks later, Cheryl insisted to take a day off work to come, she wanted to see their baby for the first time too.

"Do you think there's only one in there T.T?"

"To be Honest I think we are having twins."

"How amazing would it be."

The nurse came to get them and bring them in the exam room Cheryl sat just next to Toni taking her hand and playing with her fingers. The doctor entered in the room." Misses Blossom-Topaz I'm glad to see you both, Toni how are you feeling?"

"Nauseous for the last 2 weeks,we took a test and it was positive."

"Wonderful, now we just need to find out how many babies are in there. So I'm going to put some gel on you belly it's going to be cold." As told he put the gel on her and started the exam they could heard the sound of the heartbeat already.

"Wow is this the heart?."

"Yes it is and here's another one."

" I told you Cher, twins I could feel it."

" So you're one months along, should be giving birth around this time in april, both seems really healthy. Congratulations Mommies."

He gave them a photo of the ultrasond and the girls were over the moon.

**First trimester**

Toni was 3 months along everything was great, excepted that Cheryl was a little too much with everything. She followed Toni everywhere she could to make sure she was okay. She was cooking awfully healthy meals, wouldn't allowed her wife to drink one fucking cup of coffee. The pinkette couldn't do anything alone, but she loved her wife and it was only for 6 more months.

Toni was sitting at their kitchen counter she had a really small bump showing Up, she was Eating the yogourt granola fruit bowl Cheryl made for her. The red headed put a glass of some dark green mixture.

" Here's your smoothie T.T."

" Cher this thing looks disgusting what is it."

"There's kale, almond milk Banana spinach some chia and a little touch of maple syrup."

" You know I hate kale right?"

" Indeed Toni, but this is good for you and our babies so drink up babe."

Toni rolled her eyes and take a sip of the weird mixture." Eww God, did you at least tastes that?"

" No I didn't and I'm not the one carrying our little loves one."

"You are so going to carry the next one."

"Stop complaining and drink my love."

The pinkette finished her smoothie. " Can I at least have a cup of coffee."

" No, that's not good for you and for them. Are you still feeling nauseous?"

" Yeah, but it's not because of them, it's the awfull smoothie."

" You are so dramatic T.T"

" You are overprotective baby."

" First I know you secretly love it and I'm a mom now that's my job to protect all of you."

" Love you Cher."

" I love you my love, and my babies."

**Gender reveal**

Today was a big day they were going to find the gender of their twins. According to Toni it was the most important appointement before the birth, knowing that they will start to decorate the nursery, choose names and buy some baby clothes. Toni was finishing her work for the morning she had take her afternoon off for the appointement she was closing her computer when her phone rang.

"Hey babe, are you almost ready for me to Pick you Up." 

" T.T I have some bad news, a case just happened I need to go to the court for an emergency placement for a baby."

" Babe I wanted us to live this together no one can replace you?"

" No Toni I call my assistant and she's already busy with a case today, I'm so so sorry love, just ask the doctor to put it in an envelope and we'll open it tonight."

"But I wanted this to be special"

" I have an idea, bring sweet pea with you, gave him the enveloppe and tell him to go to a bakery or buy some gender reveal balloons so IT will be more fun tonight."

" Okay I will thanks baby."

Toni went to her appointement while Cheryl was working she was laid on the exam table when the doctor entered in the room." Hi miss Blossom-Topaz your wife is not with you today."

" No unfortunately she had an emergency at work so it's just me today."

" Well should I tell you the sex now or you will wait ?"

" Actually can you write it and put it in an enveloppe we will look at it tonight."

" Of course, Let's do this exam it's going to be cold."

The doctor did the ultrasound and he write the gender on a pièce of paper and give it to Toni."

" So they are healthy a little small but considering they are twins and your size they are a good size. So we'll see you again in 2 months."

"Thank you doctor."

She stop by sweet pea's trailer to gave him the enveloppe.

"Hi sweet."

"Hey Tiny, why are you looking even smaller with your bump."

"I'm not that small. So can you go to a bakery and ask them to make cupcake filled with the good color ?"

" Yes I can I'll bring it to your house at 7 Tonight."

" Thanks sweet."

She was back in her home sat on the couch with a blanket waiting for Cheryl to come back .

"I'm home my love." She walked to the living room.

" Are they healthy baby?"

" Yes everything is fine sweet pea should be here soon with some cupcakes, can I have my kiss?"

She smiled and kissed her and but her hand on the growing baby bump."How was your day baby?"

" It was hard the parents were abusive but the little girl didn't want to leave them she was so scared."

" You save her babe." They heard to door open, "Tiny, Red get descent I'm here."

" Sweet you could always knock you know."

" Well I'm not a traditionnal guy, I prefer to make an entrance." He put the cupcake box on the coffee table." I hope I can have one"

" Yes you can but, don't stay here to long my wife and I have plans."

" T.T can we eat those so I can find if I'm having my little girl."

" Okay yeah take one." They all took one and took a bite.

" Okay sweet pea Why is it filled with purple and not Blue or Pink?"

" Oh Tiny those pregnancy hormones are not doing great for your brain. What does Blue and Pink mixes together give you?."

" Oh my God T.T a Boy and a Girl. It's perfect I love you all so much. " She kissed Toni deeply enough to make sweet pea feel uncomfortable. " Hey I'm still here can you not fuck your wife in front of me."

"That's your cue to leave sweet. " Toni said while Cheryl lips were on her neck.

" Bye girls love you all."

" Babe that's a great way to make him leave but now I'm worked up."

"Well Let's see what I can do about it."

**The birth**

Toni was 36 Weeks and 4 Days along which meant that the babies could come at any moments now twins always come early so they were prepared. Cheryl had insisted to begin her maternity leave now since she wouldn't missed the birth for anything in the world and having her overprotective wife with her all the time was making her crazy.

" How are you T.T do you need anything?"

Toni was reading a book in the living room drinking tea. " I'm good babe, why won't you come here and cuddle me?."

Cheryl entered in the room. " Do you want a foot rub baby?"

" I'm fine get your but here." She sat beside Toni, started to stroke her big belly. " Do you feel them kick cher? They love when you do this." The baby were kicking and she could feel it.

" I can't wait to hold them."

" Yeah me too." Toni feel a contraction. " Ooooh, that hurts."

"Are you okay Toni." Cheryl looked at her worried."Yes babe it's just a contraction I'm having them since yesterday."

"How far are they now?"

"Maybe one hour, but my water didn't broke."

"Okay then we'll keep monitoring that and go to the hospital when they are 10minutes appart."

" Let's just cuddle while we are just the two of us."

Cheryl felt asleep on her after a couple of hours of watching Tv. Her contractions were closer and they hurted more too. " Cher wake up."

"Is there something wrong with the babies?"

"Nothing wrong but I think they are coming like now."

They made their way to the hospital where they take them to a room and they settle Toni so she could give birth.

" Oh fuck this hurts fucking bad." She was all sweaty."T.t are you sure you don't want the epidural?"

"No I'm a badass I don't need those shit." She was having an other one. " Oh God, you are so getting pregnant next time."

" Babe take the meds they won't make you less badass."

" I said no Cher, I'm good."

The doctor came on to examinate Toni." Okay miss you are ready to push."

After one hour and a half of pushing the first one was about to come out. Cheryl hold her hand all the time giving her small kisses on her temple and encouraging her the best she can." Who knows a girl that small could be that strong you are about to break my hand."

"One more big push miss,come on" She gave him one more push and the room was filled with baby's cry." Here's the little boy wanna cut the cord mommy?"

Cheryl was so happy to be able to do that. She followed the doctor instructions and the nurse took him to get him clean a little. "He's perfect Toni, one more and her baby girl is here too."

" I'm so tired."

"Come on one more push my love." She gave them one last big push and their baby girl was there.

Jason Thomas Blossom Topaz weighted 4.5 pounds he was a red head boy with tan skin, he was perfect. Lyria rose Blossom Topaz weighted 4.2 pounds she was Toni's perfect pictures, but with red hair, she was the most perfect girl in the world. Toni was nursing her baby boy while Cheryl was amazed by her baby girl.

"You made perfect baby Toni, she's so beautiful exactly like you and Jason he's so adorable."

" Well we have a perfect family, and I can't wait to have one more with you."

"I love you all so much.

"I love you too the 3 loves of my life."


	20. First few months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first few months with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have 2 other stories in the making are are I think better than this one and different too. I'm still going to finish IT for the one Who read it. I didn't check the mistakes and Typos. Enjoy.

**1 month**

The first few weeks were made of sleepless night and baby cries, but the girls couldn't be happier.

The first week Cheryl insisted for Toni to have some great night of sleep so she woke up everytime one of them was crying. She really loved taking care of them and Toni loved to watch her did this.

It was early that morning the twins were a month old, Cheryl woke up earlier and went into the nursery, Jason was still sleeping but her little Lyria had her big eyes wide open. She took her in her arms.

" Hello my sweet, you are an early bird this morning." Lyria was starting to make really small smiles, she looked so much like Toni. "It's crazy how much you are the perfect copy of your Mama."

Toni woke up and heard Cheryl talking she went to the nursery standing on the door frame, she was watching Cheryl played with Lyria hands she loved seeing her wife this happy. " How are my 2 favorites girls."

" Oh T.T she's perfect you know." She walked to Toni." Say hi To Mama."

Toni gave her a kiss on the forehead. " Jason is still sleeping." 

" He's exactly like you he loves his sleep, Lyria is an early bird."

"Hey sleep is good baby, That's great they sleep almost 8 hours per night."

" We have perfect babies my love."

**6 months**

The girls chose to take 6 months of maternity leave together, the twins were 6 months old, they were healthy babies. Lyria was full of energy, Jason was smoother, he loves to be hold, he started to crawl about the same time as his sister but he was so calm compared to Lyria.

She love to be held as well, but she was independent, she was crawling around the house, she always woke up early in the morning, she might looked like Toni but her personnality was a lot like Cheryl's.

Today was a big day, they were coming back to work, starting with working only in the morning for the first few weeks so the twins get used to the day care.

" T.T would you get Lyria dressed, Jason is not really cooperative this morning."

"Of course babe." Toni took Lyria off her bed and took the dress Cheryl had choose for her. The red head wanted the twins to be well dressed for their first day. She finished dressing her daughter and gave Kisses to the little girl which make her giggled. " All ready, are you okay with Jason baby?"

" Yes I'm good were done." She lift the little Boy in her arms." Look how cute he is." Jason was dressed in black pants with a "tuxedo" shirt. Lyria was dressed in a cute purple dress." They are really cute."

"Are we ready to go?"

" I'm not ready to leave my babies but we have to go back to work."

" I know babe it's only for the morning and we'll pick them up together at lunch."

" Yes you are right."

They installed the twins in their car seat and drove to the day care. Cheryl had Lyria in her arms and Toni had jason. Anna the women who was in charge of the kids, came to welcome them. " Misses Blossom-Topaz, I'm glad to see you, those must be Jason and Lyria, they are beautiful."

"Thank you, you shouldn't have any problem with them, they are really sweet."

"I'm sure we'll have no problem. You can give them to me, we'll go play with the others."

Toni gave her kisses to the twins and handed Jason to Anna, Cheryl did the same and handed Lyria. The redhead was a little emotive, Toni could see the tears in her eyes. "Have a great morning my babies we will get you at lunch."

The went outside , Toni took Cheryl in her arms. "They're okay baby."

"I know." Cheryl was sobbing in Toni's arms. "I just want them to stay with us forever."

" Babe they're growing up."

" Do you think they'll hate us for sending them to day care."

"Of course not, they will love us forever."

"I love you T.T"

"Me too Cher Bear."

 **1** year

The twins were almost a years old they were doing great at the daycare, they started saying a few words but mostly it was "Mama" or "Mimi". Jason was Toni's Boy, he was so chill all the time and he was sleeping a lot. He really loved climbing on things they had to constantly watch him since he started walking.

Lyria was Cheryl's little princess, she look exactly like Toni, but she was an early bird, always the first to woke up, she seems to love arts she was always captivating when Cheryl was drawing.

Today was another Saturday morning at the house. They mostly spent their week ends all together. Cheryl was cooking some pancakes for her and Toni, while the pinkette was spending Time with the twins. She was on the couch with Lyria on her, and Jason was walking around. "Mimi!"

"You wanna see mommy big boy?"

"Mimi!"

"Alright then" she get up holding Lyria on her lap and she followed Jason to the kitchen."

" Hey babe this little one was asking for you."

Cheryl looked down at Jason. " Mimi !"

"Hey Jay Jay. Come here" she took him in her arms while finishing cooking breakfast.

" It's almost ready T.T you can install our princess if you want." She installed her girl in her chair and sat next to her." You know I really love this, Watching you in the kitchen with our boy in your arms."

Cheryl gave her a plate with pancake and fresh fruit on it. " We make a good familly my love."

Cheryl sat with them keeping Jason on her lap. " I love being a mom."

" I love it too and you make a wonderful mom."

" You Too Toni."

They are their food and gave some to the twins Who were starting to eat real food. " Lyria really love the strawberries" Cheryl laughed just by seeing Jason eating like he was famished just like Toni was doing some time. " Oh my god! T.T, he eats like you." "That's not a problem he's hungry."

They continued eating laughing at Jason who was all dirty and Lyria who was acting like a princess as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this 7 more chapters to go. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment. Stay safe.


	21. Sick babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump, the twins are now 3 years old, they are sick for the first time and Cheryl freaks out.

The twins were now 3 years old, they were healthy toddlers. Jason was like Toni, he loved to run arround, he loved to watch his Mama worked on her bike, he was driving Cheryl crazy cause he like climbing on everything and she was the protective one, the little Boy fell a lot but he was back on his feet in no time, he was tough.

Lyria was a soft girl, she loved to draw, she could spent hours with her Mommy and draw with her, she loved to pose for her Mama, when Toni was taking photos Lyria always posed for her, compared to Jason she was really calm.

Friday, morning the alarm rang for the girls to wake up. Cheryl kissed Toni on her temple. " Hmm it's rare that we sleep until the alarm, our baby girl usually wakes us early."

" Hmm yes that's good " she turned to face Cheryl" Good morning baby."

"Good morning my love."

" We should go wake them up, I don't want us to be late." Toni got up the bed followed by Cheryl, they entered in the room, Toni went to Lyria and Cheryl to Jason.

" Wake up my angel." She give her son a kiss on the forehead. "You are hot, T.T does Lyria has fever."

Toni had already her daughter in her arms so she touched her forehead. "She's a little hot, I guess we are keeping them home for the day."

" Yes, I'll call work I'm staying with you."

"You know I can take care of two sick babies?"

" I know but I want to stay here."

" Okay babe, go call your office, I'll give them some tylenol."

Cheryl get out the room to call her boss, while Toni went downstairs with the twins sat them in their chairs and gave them some tylenol. " Are you hungry?"

" Jason shooked His head. "No Mama."

" What about you princess ?"

Lyria started to cough." No Mama."

" Would you like some milk at least?"

" The two nodded.

"Alright then." She gave them a bottle of milk when Cheryl entered in the kitchen.

"How are they?"

" They don't want to eat for now."

" Okay they need to drink at least. I'll make us some coffee and we could cuddle on the couch with them."

"Yeah sounds good babe." Cheryl make them some coffee she went in the living toom and put the cup on the table, the girls snuggle against each other on the couch with the twins on their lap.

Jason was really sleepy and Lyria was coughing a lot." I hate seeing them like this T.T"

"I know Cher, it's only a cold they will be better tomorrow."

" I know, they're so fragile."

"They are strong babe just like us ."

" If they dont eat this afternoon we are bringing them to the doctor."

" Babe I don't think it would be necessary."

" We'll see Toni." She kissed Lyria on the forehead since she was sat on her lap." Sleep my babies."

" Hey babe, I love you, you are a wonderful mom.".

" I love you too T.T"

They spent all morning with their toddlers asleep on their lap. Lyria woke up first rubbing her eyes. "Hello princess did you sleep well." She nodded. " Hungry mommy."

She smiled, happy that her daughter had appetite again. " Then what about mommy make you some magical soup to make you all better." The Little brunette nodded. " Ok, go sit with Mama baby girl."

Lyria went to snuggle up against Toni while Cheryl went in the kitchen to make them some food." You feeling better princess." She nodded slowly.

Jason finally woke up too." Hey big Boy." He seemed more energetic than this morning he didn't have fever anymore ." You can go play with your toys if you want."

The little redhead went to the box full of toys and started to play with his car.

"My love could you come her with the twins lunch is ready."

"Coming babe. Come Jason we're going to eat."

He walked to the kitchen and Cheryl installed him in is chair. Toni entered with Lyria in her arms she was snuggled up in her mom's arms.

"Jason seems really better."

" Yeah babe, Lyria is not hot anymore, I think she's just needy."She sat on the chair keeping Lyria with her.

Cheryl put bowl full of soup in front of Them, the twins were old enough to eat alone now so she let Jason eat alone, he ate fast he was feeling a lot better, Lyria eat slower than her brother.

Jason finished His bowl. ," Play mommy." 

You can go little prince." Cheryl put him down and let him play." Well Lyria seems needy like you T.T"

" Yeah it seems like it, she's not having any fever she just want to cuddle."

" I love to spend the day cuddle with my babies so I don't mind." She smilled."

By the end of the day the twins were better, they were asleep in their bed and the girls were cuddled up watching some movies. They really loves being mommies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those Who are still reading this. I have 2 other multichapter I'm working on. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you all.


	22. Surprise getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni surprise Cheryl with some vacation without the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check mistakes and typos. **Smut warning ** in you don't like slip it.

After 7 years of marriage and 2 beautifuls children. It's still amaze Toni that she loved Cheryl more everyday. This weekend was a long one, their 5 years old twins who were now first grader, a little young for first grade, but those two were smart asses like Cheryl so they just skipped the kindergarden, they didn't have school on monday and the girls weren't working either, so Toni thought why not make Cheryl a surprise and go somewhere for the weekend without the kids.

On friday night, they went to bed as usual, Toni had already all planned her surprise, she asked for Cheryl's mom to keep them for the weekend, so she was going to wake up early and bring the kids to their grandmother's house, they will spend the weekend there and Toni could execute her plan.

Early on Saturday morning, Toni made no sound and woke up the twins she get them in the car and bring them to their grandmother's. Once back home she let Cheryl slept in, the red head usually woke up around 5 with Lyria, Toni made her some waffle with a coffee and a glass of orange juice. Around 7h30 everything was ready, she went upstairs to their room, put the tray on her nightstand and then kissed her lovely wife just behind her ear. "Hmm, T.T how are you awake before our princess."

" Good morning sleeping beauty, I made you breakfast."

" It's nice of you, what's the occasion."

" None babe I just love you that's all."

"It's really silence this morning are they still asleep?"

" No babe, I let you sleep in this morning, it's 7h45"

" Shit it's late we are going to be late for Jason soccer practice."

" Calm down baby, the kids are at your mom's and they are okay, she is taking care of them."

" Why are they at my mom's we aren't going anywhere."

"In fact we are, now eat your food so we can go there."

" Where are we going Toni?"

"Surprise baby, now eat."

She finished eating her breakfast, and got herself ready, Toni had already packed a suitcase for them. They arrived at the luxourious spa where Toni had make a reservation for the week end.

They entered in the spacious room with a big bathtub and a balcony." You are crazy Toni.,"

" My wife only deserve the best. Are you happy?"

" Of course I am,what Do you want to do first."

" Well we could go have a massage and then an early dinner, after that maybe take a bath together and we'll see where this lead us." She smirked."

"I love your plans my love."

After their couple massage they came back to the room, the two of them were really relaxed. " How about I draw us a hot bath you just relax here and wait for me ?"

"Okay baby"

Toni went in the bathroom draw a hot bath with bubbles, she call room service to make them delivered some champagne with strawberries.

She answer the door to the the champagne and the fruit." Come babe"

" You really treat me like a Queen T.T"

" You are my Queen so it's normal"

"Always a charmer ."

" You love that"

The girls undress and got in the bath, they drank champagne and ate strawberries while talking about anything, how they love eachother, how they love the kids and wanted more. How perfect their life is.

" Do you miss the Little Monsters babe?"

" Of course. But I'm happy to have some time alone with you."

" Oh yeah?" Toni was sat behind Cheryl, she gave some kisses on the shoulder and her neck."hum hum"

She run her fingers on her tights.

" I really have the hottest wife."

"Oh Toni we both have the hottest wife."

" Wanna get out so I show you how hot you are?"

Cheryl didn't answer she just got out and dry herself Toni did the same, they didn't bother with clothes, Cheryl got closed to Toni looking in her eyes, then bring her lips closed to her ear and hushed." Show me Toni "

Toni kissed her roughly, she missed being alone with her wife and being loud like she loved. She guided Cheryl on the bed, she was moaning already.

She brought her lips to the red haired neck. " I'm so glad you are mine " she sucked on her neck leaving little mark on this sensitive skin. " Toni don't leave marks please."

" First don't lie you like it, and second I want to show people who you belong to."

"I'm yours and only yours baby" They kissed with passion, Cheryl's hands caressing Toni's body, Toni brought her lips to Cheryl's collarbone, then her breast taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking it. " Don't stop Toni"

" Not on my plan baby." She started working on her other nipple, trailed kisses on her wife's stomach, then to her tights kissing the inside, she was driving Cheryl crazy, she kept kissing her closed to her center without touching it, the red head was moaning loud and Toni loved it."

"My God Toni just touch me."

" Hush babe, time will come, I love all those sound you make, It's a shame I don't hear that everyday."

Toni continued her kisses and Cheryl was moaning loud and she was getting so wet, just Toni. She finally licked her girlfriend's folds, and now Cheryl was not moaning she was screaming Toni's name.

" Don't stop Toni I... God .. I need your finger please."

" If you ask so nicely." She put 2 fingers in her and started pumping in and out at fast pace. " Fuck Toni.. Harder."

Toni entered a third finger she was pumping in and out harder. " You like it rough baby." She curled her fingers, hitting all the right spot in her wife, she started to suck her clit hard.

"Yes.. I'm close Toni."

She could felt her walls clenching around her fingers. " Let go baby."

Cheryl came hard crying Toni's name, She helped her rode her orgasm, removed her fingers and licked them clean. " Cher that was really hot, I almost come just by listening to you."

" You will come Toni, it's your turn." She started kissing her wife, Toni was already worked up, Cheryl entered two fingers in her, knowing how Toni hated the foreplay. " Babe I'm so fucking close already."

" Oh I can feel it you are so wet."She pumped in and out fast and hard, she sucked on her clit.

" Don't stop cher I'm gonna.."

Cheryl felt her walls clenched around her fingers she knew she was close she removed her fingers and replace them with her tongue, she ran it through her wife's folds and IT took no time for Toni to came on her mouth. She licked her clean.

" Fuck I love you."

" I love you too."

They spent the night naked and tangled in bed. they spend a wonderful weekend, making love, relax and talk about everything.

On Sunday, they went to Cheryl's mom, to get the twins.

"Mom !" They ran in their mom's arms.

" Hey my love, did you had fun?*

"Yes!"

" Were they good miss Blossom?"

" Of course they are lovely I love having them with me."

" Thank you Mom, we needed this."

" You are welcome bring them whenever you want."

They went home, getting the twins ready for bed, they were so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut part was okay, I'm almost done with this story about 5 more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comment are always appreciated. Happy New years to you all


	23. Baby project 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to expand their familly, Cheryl is carrying this time.

The twins were 8 years old, Cheryl and Toni loved their two children more than anything, but they always wanted to have more kid. This time Cheryl choose to carry them. She was already 3 months pregnant, the twins didn't know yet. They wanted to wait after the first 3 months to tell them.

They were about to come back from school, the girls were sat in the kitchen Cheryl had bake them some cookies. They were a little nervous about telling them, they never really talked about wanting sibblings. 

At 3h30 the twins entered in the house. " Hi moms" They said at the same time. " Hey guys, come in the kitchen Mommy made you some cookies."

They gave a kiss to Toni and went to the kitchen, they gave a kiss to Cheryl Too. " Hi my babies! How was school ?"

" I had a perfect score on my math exam." Lyria said. She was brillant and loved school, she was just like Cheryl and wanted everything to be perfect. " What about you Jason?"

He was more into sport but he was still good in class. " We played football in sports, I love it."

"Great, Mama and I could register you in a team if you like."

Toni was excited to tell them about the news."Mommy and I have some news for you."

" Is mommy sick we heard her the other Morning." Lyria was worried." No princess I'm not sick don't worry."

" In fact Mommy is having a baby that's why she's sick in the morning sometimes."

" Cool a Little Brother" Jason was excited.

" We dont know if it's a boy or a girl yet. But they should be born in april."

" I want a sister." Lyria loved the idea of having a sister.

"Well we are glad that you are excited about becoming big brother and big sister."

Cheryl started showing a little, they will know the gender at the next ultrasound she had a small baby bump and Toni really like it.

Cheryl was sat on the couch, she was reading a book Jason was asleep on her lap, tired after spending the with his grandfather working on a car. Toni came back home after spending the day with Lyria, they took photos all the afternoon, the young girl loved to pose and take pictures.

" Hi baby" 

"Hey T.T, Jason is sleeping."

" Tired from His day with grandpa I guess."

" Yes but he really loved it."

"He really like watching me working on my bike."

" Where's Lyria?"

" Oh she said she had some homework to do."

"Always so serious."

" Is your ultrasound on Monday?"

" Yes my love we should know the gender."

" Are we doing something special to reveal it."

" I was thinking maybe we could just make the doctor write it down and ask the twins to rùead it ."

" Yes it's good."

On Monday, Cheryl came back from her appointement around 4 pm, the twins were already back from school and they were really excited.

" Mom, you didn't cheat did you ? " Jason didn't want his mommy to look at the paper without them.

" Of course not."

"Can we read it now Mama? " Lyria really wanted to know.

" Yeah mommy will give you the paper."

Cheryl handed them the piece of paper. " You read it together okay?"

" Yeah" they told in unisson.

Cheryl sat with Toni who put her arm around her." Go ahead !"

They Read the paper together. " It's a girl."

Cheryl kissed Toni everyone was really happy. Lyria was over the moon she really wanted a Little sister to play with her.

She was 39 weeks along and the doctor decided to induce her since she hadn't any progress done by now.

Tomorrow they would meet their daughter. The twins were getting ready to spend a couple of days with their grandfather. Lyria came to say bye to her Mommy." Can I feel her one last time."

" Of course, put your hand on my belly she's kicking."

" This is so cool mom."

" Are you excited to meet her ?"

" Yes mommy."

" I love you, we'll see you tomorrow night, you'll come to the hospital to meet her."

She kissed her daughter, Jason was already with his grandfather so excited to spent some day with him.

The next day they went to the hospital, Cheryl was in her hospital gown waiting for the doctor."you ready babe?"

" Yes I am I can't wait to hold her."

"I know it's the best moment in your life."

" You think I should ask for the medication?"

" I don't know, I didn't have it, it hurts a lot but those beautiful baby worth everything."

"I don't think I'll take it. I can do anything with you by my side. " They kissed softly when the doctor entered."hi ladies."

" So before we give you ocytocin, Do you want the peridural."

" No I'm good."

" I'm just going to inject the medication, in a couple of minute you will start feeling the contractions, we will watch you every 30 minutes to see if everything is fine. I'll let you two ladies alone."

Like he said about 30 minutes later she started feeling the pain, but she did it like a pro, Toni was sat behind her on the bed, stroking her hair, holding her hand , kissing her temple and encouraging her." That's it baby breath slowly, you are doing great."

She was breathing like they teach her in birth class. She was really calm. Toni was impressed by her." It's not that bad Toni really." She grinned." Keep thinking about our perfect baby girl."

They doctor came on to examinate Cheryl." Miss the labour has begun, you are dilated at 5 cm, so it's good so far continue your breathing you are doing great.

3 hours into labour the doctor came back to examinate her. " You are fully dilated, so on the next contraction I need you to push."

"

She was really calm Toni was still behind her holding her hands. She had another contraction and pushed hard.Toni couldn't fell in love more with her, she was gorgeous and so bad ass." You are the best Cher she'll be here in no time." It took her 20 minutes of pushing, on april 17, at 3pm, Leah Terressa Blossom-Topaz was born, 6.9pounds and 17 inches. She was a small girl, the perfect copy of Cheryl but with darker skin. 

Toni was holding her. " She's perfect babe she's just like you beautiful red head. You did amazing baby."

" It's cause you were tbhere with me my love. Could I take her."

" Humm not sure she's too perfect I wanna keep her with me forever."

" Well after 4 hours of labour I learn the right to hold our daughter."

" Good point." She gave her Leah.

" You are right she's perfect. Does your dad bring the twins tonight."

" Of course they can't stand in place."

After dinner the twins came to visite their mom's and their new sister. "Can we take her Mama."

" Yes go sit on the chair." They sat together on the chair beside the bed. Toni put Leah on them." Just hold her head ."

Lyria was holding her just right while Jason played with her little fingers.

"T.T you should immortalise our precious familly Together." She took a picture of their 3 babies, all so perfect.


	24. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I choose to make a time jump so the twins will be 15 and Leah will be 8. So it's basically Lyria asking her moms for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, there's a coming out scene, but it's really soft and cute, I hope you'll like it.

Their kids were all growing up. Their younger daughter Leah was 8 years old, she was brilliant like her moms, she was like Toni in many ways, she love photography and she was always making new friends, she wasn't stressed with life just like Toni.

Jason was the rebel one, he was good at school and love to play Football, but he has a thing for motorcycle and leather. He was always defending his sisters, which sometimes got him into trouble. He remind Cheryl of Jason a lot.

Lyria was a lot like Cheryl when she was younger. She was shy and had trouble with her confidence a little. She was an artist she loved to spend time with her Mommy and draw together.

It was friday night Jason came home earlier after getting in some trouble.

Toni knew he has the same character as her and he was young and had some trouble with his temper. " Jason why did you fight with this boy again."

" He made a comment about Lyria he wasn't respectfull."

" You can't just hit anyone you need to fight with words sometimes."

" I'm sorry mom it's like my brain don't think and my fist move."

" I know I did exactly like you when someone talk shit about mommy, but that's not the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry mom I'll do better I promise."

" That's okay go do your homework before mommy arrive will you."

" Yes mama,." He did as told and went to his room. 

Cheryl arrive with their daugthers, Leah had her dance practice and Lyria loved to watch her it was their special girls night. " Hey girls how was dance?"

Leah went to her Mama excited to tell her she got a solo for the next show." I got the solo mama"

" Wow, I'm so proud of you." Lyria hadn't talk to anyone and went straight to her room.

" Hey babe, what is it with Lyria?"

" I dont know she didn't talk and was a lot on her phone all night."

"Maybe we should talk to her, it's not like her to not talk especialy to you baby."

" Yeah you are right we should talk to her. Hey Leah why don't you watch Moana before bed?"

" Yes mommy." She went to the living and put her movie on. While the girls when upstairs and knocked ."You can come in moms."

They sat on her beds, Cheryl talked first." Did something happens at school you have been quiet all day."

" No Mommy nothing happened."

Toni looked at her." Then what happen with our happy girl, you didn't seemed like yourself lately."

" I think I like someone."

" Who it is ?" Toni smiled.

" It's... It's Ellie."

" Ellie like your friend Ellie right"

" Yes that's her." Cheryl took her hands.

" Does she know yet?"

" Well we might have kissed Monday, in the dark room at school, but we haven't talk since."

Toni wasn't the shy one,so she would totally had talked to this girl if it was her." Why? You should talk."

" I'm scared she don't like me back." " I'm sure she likes you back."

" T.T, I Totally understand her I was feeling the same about you." She looked at Lyria. " You know when we kissed your Mama and I, she was a big flirt back then, so confident. I was so insecured that she would dumped me when she got to know me, but baby, you have to talk to Ellie and give it a shot, you know if I didn't you probably wouldn't be here."

" Did she kissed you back?" Toni asked. " Yeah I think so."

"Text her and ask her out." Toni smilled.

"Don't forget princess you can always come to us for advices, Mama and I will answer the best we can."

" I know mommy. Thank you. I'm glad I have open parents, who don't care about who I like."

" The only thing we care about is you being happy and that Ellie is good to you, it doesnt matter if she is a girl, if she hurts you I'll send the serpents to her."

" Mama calm down please." Cheryl took Toni's hand. "Hey my love let's leave Lyria talk to her friend and let's go watch Moana with Leah okay?."

" Yeah." They kissed their daughter. " We love you."

" I love you both."

They leave their daughter room, happy that she was speaking to them about her sexuality. They wanted to be comprehensive parents to their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry of there was any mistakes. Please leave kudos, comment, your feedback is really appreciated. A couple of chapter left for this one, I have another one in work. Stay safe guy see you soon.


	25. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl need to have the conversation with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl talk to the twins about sexuality and consent. They talk about teenagers having sex, you can just skip if you don't want to read it. I didn't check the mistakes so I'm sorry if there's any.

Having 16 years old twins and an 8 years old little girl wasn't always easy. Leah was still an innocent child, but the twins, were becoming adult.

Jason was a cute and popular jock just like Jason was. He had many girls wanting to date him. Toni had already witness one of his heated make out session with a cheerleader a day she came home earlier than usual. Now Cheryl was scared by the thought of her son getting a girl pregnant and being disrespectful to some girls.

Lyria had a girlfriend Ellie for a year now. Her moms wasn't thinking she was having sex with her just yet. She was like Cheryl for this subject she was shy and insecure about this.

They needed to have this conversation with their teenage twins. So a friday night they requested them to stay home and have a nice dinner with their mom's while Leah was spending some time with her grandma.

They had a nice dinner Cheryl made them her famous vegetarian lasagna and some cherries scones for dessert. After the dinner they sat in the living room and Toni started the conversation.

" Okay, so it's a bit awkward, but you are almost adult now so I think it's time for us to talk to you about the sex."

" Oh my god Mama, we don't need that I know what I'm doing." Jason was really not up for this conversation.

" Jason, please just listen to us a little." Cheryl was surprisly calm about this. " We don't want to explain to you how to do your... things. We just want to talk."

" Fine mommy." 

" So we know you two have relationships now, we just want you two to be respectfull with the girls you are dating, I saw you with that cheerleader the other day Jason, we would like if you two could keep those activities to your room so Leah won't see it."

Cheryl knew that Lyria was uncomfortable about this and they would probably need to talk to her alone after. " And we want you to do it with respect if she say no you need to stop immediately, same if you don't want to you Say no and your partner has to stop, and for you Jason, you need contraception we dont want to be grandmothers yet, we can go by some for you if you are too shy." 

Jason was red from the blushing. " Omg Mom! No please I can do that on my own."

" Perfect. So do you have any question about this?"

" No I'm good, I'm going to my room now If I can."

" Yeah go Jason." Toni let him leave the room.

Once Jason was upstairs, Lyria was ready to talk. "Moms can we talk about that again."

" Of course princess, we will try to answer the best we can."

" Okay, so.... I am with Ellie for a while now and we are starting to talk about that you know."

" Okay this is a big step, you know, but if you two are ready then I don't see the problem."

" But Mama, I want it to be special, for both of us what if I suck."

" You know I'm not a specialist about perfect first time, but just talk to her about what you want and what you like you know."

Cheryl took her daughter hand. "Princess, you know me and Mama we hadn't have a special first time it was both with boys, when we met each other we wait like you did with Ellie, and it was wonderful, just talk to each other, be kind and nice. Don't be shy to tell what you like and what you don't. You will remember this forever."

" I'm so lucky to have you both."

" And we are lucky to have you. Do you have any other question?"

" We'll in fact yes. Can we like have the house on saturday, I... We will probably just talk, but I wanna be comfortable to talk with her about that."

" Yeah no problem."

" Thanks moms." She kissed both of them. She went to her room to call her girlfriend.

Like promised they spent the night out on saturday with Leah, a special movie night. They came home around 9 the girls were on the couch cuddling. Lyria and Ellie kissed goodbye, before Ellie went home.

" I love you elle."

" Me too Lyli."

With their mom's instinct they notices something was different.

Cheryl wasn't the kind to ask such personnal things but Toni was. " Hey princess, how was your evening."

" Really great mama."

" So you two talked?"

" Actually we did more than just talk."

" Wow, my baby isn't one anymore."

" Mama stop it don't make it a big deal."

"Okay baby, I just hope everything was fine."

" Mommy was right we just needed the love."

" I'm glad princess, don't worry I won't tell Mommy."

" Oh I'm pretty sure she knows."

" Good night princess."

" Good night Mama I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, 2 or 3 more chapters to this story. Please leave kudos, and your feedback it's always good to Read it. Follow me on twitter @softforchoni you can dm me I answer to everyone.


	26. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is having trouble with his " girlfriend"

It was a usual sunday morning in the Blossom-Topaz household. Like almost every weekend Ellie, Lyria's girlfriend was there, the girls were always happy to see her, she was a really nice girl for Lyria.

Lyria and Ellie were cuddling on the couch while Cheryl Toni and Leah were making pancakes for breakfast. Jason was still in his room, which was unsual he normally woke up early to go run before breakfast, but maybe was he tired from his big game on friday night.

"Leah baby, would you help Mama to set up the table while I finished."

" Yes mommy" she helped Toni with table and went to get the girls who were echanging sweet kisses on the couch. " Eww.."

Lyria look at her Little sister. "What is it Leah, you think love is disgusting?"

" No not love just the kissing part."

" You want me to give you a big wet kiss on your cheek"

The little girl giggled"No, Mama told me to come and get you breakfast is ready."

" Alright pumpkin we are coming."

They were all sat at the kitchen table, Jason joined them too but he was awfully quiet. He was eating in silence while everyone was talking and laughing.

Leah wanted to spend some time with her big sister today. "Lyria could we watch the little mermaid together today?"

" Well,I would love too, can Ellie come too?"

" Yes but you can't kiss ."

"We'll try pumkin."

Cheryl and Toni laughed at Leah's demand. Everyone had finished eating the girls were doing the dishes while Ellie and their daughters were watching a movie, Jason asked something to his mom." Mom can I talk you for a minute."

"Yes buddy what do you want to talk about?"

Toni was the cool mom always calm but, Cheryl she knew that Jason had done something, she knew she wouldn't keep her calm so she just didn't talk.

" Well I've been seeing this girl for a couple of week, and this morning she texted me." He took a deep breath because he knew his mom will be so pissed off." She told me she is late."

" Oh my God Jason, we told you to be careful, you never listen to us."

" Calm down baby, Jason weren't you protecting yourself like we told you."

" She said she was taking the pill so we didn't..."

" Oh could you be so naïve Jason." Cheryl was getting pissed.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Did she take a test?"

"No not yet."

"So you are going to be a man, go buy a test for her, you can bring her here we won't judge I promise. Right babe."

" Of course Toni, I'll stay calm."

Jason went to the pharmacy and to get the girl.

" I can't believe we raised a fuck voy T.T"

"He made a mistake Cher, we will let him take all the responsability for it. And maybe she's not even pregnant."

"Yeah you are right. He was still a baby like 10 minutes ago."

" They are all growing up, you know Lyria has a girlfriend and you don't freak out about this but, Jason always make you so nervous."

" Yes but Lyria is dating Ellie for a year now, she has a stable relationship. Jason is just sleeping around with the cheerleading squad I can't believe my baby boy is doing that."

" Babe, he will find the right one for him eventually, you know before I saw you I was exactly like him, but one day I saw this beautiful redhead being so rude to us, and still I knew I only wanted you."

"I love you Toni , I hope he's going to be okay. "

" I love you too babe."

Jason came back about a hour later, with the girl. "Moms we are here, so this is Alyana Jones, but you already know her I think."

" Oh my God, Alyana Jones, like jughead and betty's daughter, futur Serpent Queen Alyana, this one right?"

" Yes mama."

" Jayjay, if jughead find out you are in big trouble."

Alyana was silent embarassed by this situation. Cheryl sat close to the young girl. " Are you okay sweetie?"

" Yes I am."

" Jason did you bought the test ?"

"Yes mama."

"Okay Alyana you are going to take this test, and don't forget no matter what the results are, we will be there for you."

" Okay thank you."

" Jason go show her the bathroom."

" Yes mommy." 

Alyana did the test and all they needed to do now was wait. " If it's positive you are not going to run away Jason?"

" No Alyana I would never do that."

The alarm rang and it was time to look at the test. " Look Jason I can't do this."

" Okay. " He looked at the test." Oh thank God... Negative. " 

" Oh God I was freaking out. My dad would have kill both of us ."

" Yeah I know I'm really sorry, we'll be more carefull."

"Are you assuming they'll be another time Topaz."

" Well I tought that maybe.... But if not that's totally okay."

" I'm messing with you dumbass." She leaned him and kissed him the same time that Toni passed in from of them.

" Oh I guess you are both feeling better."

" Yeah negative mom."

" Good news I bet that you too will be more carefull in the future."

" Yes Miss."

" And now Jason if you are dating the serpent king's daughter you need to be a real gentlemen otherwise Jughead will kill you."

" I know mom, but we are just friend."

" Right friends with benefit."

"Mom!"

"What I'm not that old, Jason by the way you two are cute together, and Alyana you are more than welcome to stay for dinner."

" Thank you Miss."

" Have fun you two, and dont forget to keep the door open."


	27. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins received their admission letter for college.

It was almost graduation day, and the twins should received their acceptance letter any day now. Toni was spending the day alone with their children, Cheryl usually don't work on friday but, she had an emergency case today.

" Leah, baby come and help Mama to bake cookies."

The little brown hair girl ran to her mom.

"Could we do heart shapes for mommy?"

" Of course baby."

Leah and Toni were baking cookies when Lyria entered in the kitchen.

" Hi mom, hey little bug."

" Hey, I tought you would spend the day with Ellie."

" Yeah well she had her acceptance letter for yale, yesterday and her parents wanted to do some celebratory dinner tonight. I would love to be there, but you know her parents are not used to her being gay."

" That sucks, how about we do a dinner with Ellie for both of you and for Jason when you get your letter."

" Yeah that's great, she'll be happy she loves being here with us. "

" You know she is welcolmed here any time."

" Yeah mom, I really hope I'll be accept to Yale with her." 

" For sure, and even if you go to another school you'll get through it, you could travel on week end and on the holidays."

" You're right mom. Those cookies smells delicious. Did you made those Leah?"

" Yes but Mama helped me."

" Can I have some ?"

" You can have one or two but the others are for Mommy."

She took 2 cookies, gave a kiss to her mom and her sister. "Thank you I'll go to my room and chat with Ellie."

" I'll call you when dinner is ready ."

She was putting the cookies in a jar with Leah's help when Jason arrived super excited. " Mom you won't believe it."

" What is it Buddy."

" I was on the phone with some recruiter from Connecticut State University."

" Oh that's great, you love their team are they interested for you to try out?"

" Something better mom. He offered me a spot on the team, with a part scholarship."

" Oh my God , this is amazing I'm proud of you son. " She gave him a big hug.

" The only thing is that the training camp begins 3 weeks after graduation."

" Well you are going to go and be the best player of this team, your mom is going to be trilled."

" I hope so, I hope she won't cry too much when I'll leave."

" You know your uncle Jason, he was recruited by the same University, he was supposed to be their youngest quaterback in history. You are going to make us proud but him too."

" I didn't even know when I applied there."

" You know Connecticut is not that far we will come to watch you play as much as we can."

Cheryl came home around 3 pm. Leah ran on her arms as soon as she heard the door open. " Mommy !!!"

" Hey my precious girl." She took Leah in her arms." Did you have a nice day with mama."

" Yes! We bake cookies for you"

" That's really nice of you. " She entered the kitchen and gave a quick kiss to Toni . " Hello my love." 

" Hi baby."

" Do you want a cookie mommy?"

" Of course princess"

She gave her mom a cookie. " Wow they are heart shaped."

" Yes cause I love you mommy."

" Aww you are so cute." She took a bite of the cookies." Those are delicious"

" Mama helped me to bake them."

" Lyria got a letter in the mail."

" She's stressing out about college Ellie already got her acceptance letter."

" Lyria wants to go to law school it's a little longer to get accepted. They only take the best one."

" You should call her babe."

"Lyria can you come here please."

Their daughter entered the kitchen.

" Yes mom?"

" I found this letter for you in the mail." Cheryl gave her daughter the letter from Yale."

" Oh my God." She oppened the letter and read it outloud. " Dear miss Blossom-Topaz, we are happy to announce you that you have been accepted to our prestigious law school." She was jumping around Kissing her Mothers. " I made it moms."

" We are so proud of you." Toni hugged her while Cheryl was crying.

" Are you okay Mommy?"

" Yes this is happy tears don't worry."

" I'm going to call Ellie, I'll be back for dinner."

Se went back to her room and Jason came on the kitchen. " Mom I have some news."

" I'm listening Jayjay."

" Well I had a call from a recruiter and I have a partial scholarship for the Connecticut State college and a place in the football team."

" You know your uncle was supposed to play there."

"Yes Mama told me I'll make him proud mom."

" He already is."

" I'll have to leave in about a month for the camp."

She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly."Then let me hold my baby boy. I love you I'm really proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Last chapter for now, maybe I'll write more later but for now this is it. Thank you so much for those who followed this, it was my second multichapter, it was hard cause I speak french irl. Anyway, I have more stories on the work next one will be a post time jump one. Follow me and talk to me on twitter @softforchoni I'll reply to all of you with pleasure. Stay safe everyone and see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you have any Idea of moments I should write about, feel free to leave a comment with your Idea. Feedback is really appreciated,


End file.
